Save Me
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Começava mais um ano letivo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, mas não era um ano comum, já que O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, havia derrotado o Lord das Trevas. Esse ano não seria como os outros, muitas coisas mudariam, e nem todas iriam agradar um certo garoto de olhos verdes.
1. Chapter 1

Começava mais um ano letivo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, mas não era um ano comum, já que O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Harry Potter, havia derrotado o Lord das Trevas.

Harry estava voltando para a Hogwarts para fazer o 7º ano, não que precisasse, o Ministério da Magia nunca exigiria isso dele para se tornar Auror, mas ele queria, afinal Hogwarts era seu lar, e Hermione insistira em terminar os estudos.

No período que Harry derrotou Voldemort até agora, não parou um segundo sequer. Fora a várias audiências, colocou muitos comensais da morte em Azkaban, mas salvou dois, Narcissa e Draco Malfoy. A mulher o salvou no último instante, e seu filho nunca havia sido de fato um comensal.

Nesse momento Harry entrava em Hogwarts com Ron e Hermione. A escola havia sido restaurada, mas sabia que nada seria igual. Perdeu muitos amigos, muitas pessoas queridas, mas agora poderia ter um ano normal para um jovem bruxo.

Várias coisas haviam mudado, como por exemplo o jovem Malfoy, que também havia voltado para a escola e mesmo tendo visto o trio de ouro, nada fez, apenas cumprimentou Potter e seguiu seu caminho. Harry sabia que aquele ano seria diferente, só não imagina o quanto seria.

\- Ainda não acredito que você tirou o Malfoy de Azkaban. Ele merecia ter seguido o pai. – disse Ron.

\- Ronald Weasley, pare de implicar com o Malfoy. Quero ter meu último ano normal. – Hermione Granger, que agora era noiva do ruivo, entendia ele, afinal foram anos de implicância, mas assim como Harry ela também entendia que o tempo de serem crianças havia acabado.

\- Mas... – Ron fora calado com o olhar de Hermione – Tudo bem. – estava zangado, mas não iria contrariar a noiva.

Harry olhou divertido para o casal de amigos, mas tinha que concordar com Hermione, queria aquele último ano o mais normal possível.

A seleção começou e todos ficaram quietos, ora ou outra aplaudiam os primeiranistas que entravam em suas respectivas casas. E quando a seleção terminou e o banquete finalmente começou, o falatório era sem fim.

Contavam como foram as férias e os primeiranistas conheciam mais os veteranos e alguns segredos de Hogwarts. Nunca fora mencionado a guerra ou os que morreram, era tudo muito recente ainda.

Harry comia, quieto. Observava tudo e todos a sua volta, e uma pessoa chamou sua atenção. Draco Malfoy estava quieto e isolado na mesa de Slytherin, comia pouco e olhava para baixo. Ninguém falava com ele, era taxado como traídos por quase todos de sua casa. Nem mesmo Pansy e Blaise falavam com ele. Para o azar de Harry, nesse momento Malfoy levantou a cabeça e olhou para si, que desconcertado balançou a cabeça em reconhecimento e voltou sua atenção para a comida.

Hermione que era esperta de mais notou a troca de olhares, mas deixou pra lá, podia ser só reconhecimento mesmo.

O banquete terminou e todos foram para suas salas comunais. Novamente Harry percebeu que Malfoy estava sozinho. Entendia o que o loiro estava sentindo, sabia como era estar abandonado e ignorado.

Ϟ

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou cedo. Chamou Ron e foi fazer sua higiene matinal. Quando voltou, o ruivo já estava desperto.

\- Se aprece ou vamos perder o café da manhã.

\- Qual nossa primeira aula? – perguntou Ron, indo para o banheiro.

\- Poções, com Slughorn. – disse Harry com tristeza. Não podia evitar pensar em Snape, e no herói que ele fora, mesmo sem ter sido reconhecido.

Ron entendia porque Harry estava triste e mesmo ainda não gostando do finado mestre de poções, reconhecia o que ele fez e como protegeu seu amigo.

\- Começar a semana com Poções... Ninguém merece. – Ron foi tomar banho.

Harry acabou rindo da reação do ruivo e foi se arrumar. Pensava em como aquele ano seria diferente, não pelas pessoas que morreram, não só, mas por quem sobreviveu.

Como o ano letivo anterior não havia de fato tido aula por causa dos comensais, esse ano, os setimanistas seriam compostos pelas turmas de 91 e 92.

Sabia que deveria gostar, já que estaria na mesma turma que Ginny, mas não estava muito confortável com o namoro deles, já que havia sido quase obrigado a voltar com ela por causa da Sra. Weasley. Somente Hermione sabia a verdade, nada escapava dela. Queria terminar com Ginny, mas seu apreço pela família dela era demais, e não queria magoar mais ninguém.

Assim que Ron saiu do banheiro e se arrumou, foram para o salão comunal encontrar com Hermione, e consequente com Ginny.

\- Finalmente chegaram. – Ginny abraçou Harry lhe dando um selinho.

\- Bom dia pra você também, Ginny. – disse Harry, sem jeito.

\- Vamos indo que temos poções. – Hermione pegou na mão do noivo para irem.

\- Quero é comer, estou morrendo de fome. – como que para confirmar, a barriga de Ron roncou alto.

Todos riram e foram para o salão principal, Ginny a todo instante queria abraçar Harry, mas o moreno incomodado tentava a todo custo se soltar. Só conseguiu quando a ruiva por algum motivo ficou brava e saiu andando na frente.

Harry sem entender olhou para Hermione, que só balançou a cabeça em direção a entrada das masmorras. Draco Malfoy ia para o grande salão também. O moreno quase riu da infantilidade da namorada.

\- Vão na frente, já alcanço vocês. – Harry disse.

\- Tem certeza, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, que ao receber um simples sim com a cabeça, arrastou Ron dali antes que ele protesta-se.

\- Bom dia, Malfoy. – Harry ia de encontro ao loiro.

\- Bom dia, Potter. – Draco não era mais tão arrogante como antes, apesar de ainda ter uma pose aristocrática – Posso te ajudar em algo?

\- Calma, Malfoy. Só queria te dar bom dia, não precisa ser tão estupido. – foi saindo de perto do loiro.

\- Potter... Desculpe. – suspirou – Fui tão desprezado desde a guerra, que gentileza virou algo quase irreal pra mim.

\- Eu te salvei de Azkaban e vim falar com você. Não precisa me tratar mal. Não somos mais crianças. – Harry era muito esquentado, mas logo se acalmou – Só queria dizer que se precisar pode contar comigo. Notei como te trataram ontem.

\- Não preciso de pena nem misericórdia, Potter.

\- Hey, não é nada disso. Só achei... Que poderíamos ser amigos. – Harry estendeu a mão, igual a Draco em seu primeiro ano.

O loiro hesitou, a anos atrás teria apertado aquela mão com um sorriso de vitória, poderia usar o moreno e a fama dele, mas não hoje. Hoje via a verdade a sua frente, um garoto magrelo, normal, com um sorriso no rosto e só querendo ter amigos. Malfoy quase gargalhou, quase, sua aristocracia não o deixava. Sorriu de lado e pegou na mão do moreno.

\- É melhor irmos com calma, ou vão achar que enfeiticei o menino de ouro.

\- Por mim, tudo bem. – disse Harry, com um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto.

\- Então vou indo na frente. – Draco soltou a mão de Harry e foi para o salão principal. Sem o moreno ver, deu um singelo sorriso.

Harry tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, sentia que finalmente após a guerra, estava fazendo algo bom. Sempre quis a amizade do loiro, mas devido aos eventos de seu primeiro ano, achou que aquilo nunca seria possível.

Esperou um pouco e foi comer, e ao se sentar na mesa de Gryffindor, foi logo questionado por Ron.

\- O que aconteceu, Harry? O maldito Malfoy te fez alguma coisa? Se quiser posso acabar com ele.

\- Ronald, quieto. – repreendeu Hermione – Está tudo bem, Harry?

\- Melhor impossível. – sorriu para a amiga – Só precisava trocar umas palavras com o Malfoy, nada demais. – piscou para a amiga, ela entenderia que falariam sobre aquilo mais tarde, e de preferência sozinhos.

\- Tem certeza Harry? – Ron odiava o loiro.

\- Sim, Ron. Tenho certeza. – riu do amigo.

Apesar de ainda achar que tinha algo errado, Ron voltou sua atenção a comida. Ignorando a troca de olhares entre Harry e Hermione.

Um pouco antes do horário da aula de Poções, Ginny veio até Harry como se nada tivesse acontecido e o beijou repentinamente. O moreno se assustou e acabou por não corresponder, o que deixou a namorada com raiva.

\- Eu venho aqui voltar a falar com você, te dar carinho, e é assim que você me trata? Parece que você não me ama mais, Harry. – a ruiva gritava para todos ouvirem, inclusive a diretora Mcgonagall e todos os professores.

\- Ginny, fale baixo. Todos estão olhando. – disse Ron.

\- Cala a boca, Ronald, não estou falando com você. – respondeu ao irmão rispidamente – Quero uma resposta, Harry. E quero agora.

Harry que não suportava aquele jeito da namorada, se levantou e saiu do salão principal indo em direção as masmorras. Não queria olhar nem tão cedo para a cara de Ginny, ou não responderia por si.

\- Bem escandalosa a sua namoradinha. – disse Draco, que tinha saído do salão pouco depois de Harry.

\- Nem me fale, Malfoy. Ela me deia louco. – foi para uma passagem secreta atrás de uma armadura, sendo seguido pelo loiro.

\- E porque não termina com ela?

\- Eu gosto muito da família Weasley, eles são como a minha própria família. Não queria magoar ninguém. – sentou no chão.

\- E consequentemente você se magoa. – o loiro riu com escárnio – Não te entendo, Potter. Eles podem ter lhe ajudado, mas isso não quer dizer que você tenha que passar a vida com quem não gosta.

\- Mas eu gosto da Ginny. – Harry disse baixinho.

\- Me expressei mal. Você não pode passar a vida com quem não ame.

\- Quem diria, Draco Malfoy falando de amor. – Harry brincou, e recebeu um olhar repreendedor do loiro – Desculpe.

\- Meu pai poderia prezar o sangue puro, mas ele me deu o direito de escolha com relação a mulher que eu fosse casar. E minha mãe me ensinou o significado do amor, e que só devo casar com quem eu ame. – sentia-se desconfortável por falar de seus pais, principalmente de seu pai.

\- Oh. – Harry ficou sem graça – Você tem razão... Mas eu ainda posso amar a Ginny, certo?

\- Se prefere acreditar nisso. – Draco deu de ombros – Vou indo para a aula, não quero perder Poções. – saiu dali, deixando para trás um Harry atônito com tudo que ouvira do loiro.

Demorou um pouco para Harry sair de seu torpor, mas assim que se tocou foi correndo para a aula, estava atrasado. Logo que entrou, Slughorn olhou para ele, sorrindo.

\- Achei que não viria, meu rapaz. – colocou uma mão na costa de Harry – Sente-se que eu já ia explicar a poção. Em dupla, por favor.

Harry olhou para a sala e quase riu de seu destino, o único lugar que tinha era com Draco.

\- Professor, acho melhor Harry sentar com a gente. – Ron disse.

\- Não vejo necessidade para isso, senhor Weasley. O senhor Potter pode muito bem fazer a poção com o senhor Malfoy, certo?

\- Sim, professor. – respondeu Harry, já indo para a mesa que Draco estava.

\- Bem, como eu ia dizendo, hoje aprenderemos o preparo da Veritaserum. Alguém poderia me dizer pra que serve? – mal havia terminado a pergunta e a mão de Hermione já estava no alto – Sim, senhorita Granger?

\- É a poção da verdade mais forte e perigosa que existe, uma vez que não tem cheiro, sabor, é transparente e bastam apenas três gotas para que todos os segredos da pessoa possam ser revelados.

\- Muito bem, 10 pontos para Gryffindor. A pessoa que ingerir essa poção entrará em uma espécie de transe hipnótico e responderá com a mais pura verdade, todas as perguntas que façam a ela, sem poder mentir ou omitir a verdade. Ela leva um ciclo plenilúnio para maturar e demora praticamente um mês para ficar totalmente pronta. É usada em casos de extrema necessidade, como em comensais da morte e prisioneiros de Azkaban. Antigamente era muito usada, principalmente nas escolas, mas hoje em dia, apesar dela ser proibida segundo a regulamentação do Ministério da Magia, foi muito usada após o fim da guerra.

\- Professor, mas se é proibida, não haverá problemas de fazer tal poção? – Hermione quem perguntara.

\- Não há problema pois vocês faram dentro dessa sala de aula sob minha responsabilidade. E claro, não tirarão ela daqui, nem mesmo depois de pronta. E as que estiverem em perfeito estado de uso, serão mandadas para o Ministério da Magia.

Todos os alunos começaram a cochichar, não acreditando que o Ministério havia deixado eles aprenderem tal poção. Já outros falavam que iriam cobrar pelas poções, e outros como Harry e Draco apenas ficaram quietos e aguardaram as instruções do professor.

\- Agora, quero que prestem muita atenção nas instruções no quadro. Você terão duas aulas para fazer, e em um mês iremos terminar ela. Podem começar.

Na mesma hora quase todos levantaram para pegar os ingredientes. Harry esperava sua vez de pegar a Pena de Dedo-duro, quando Ginny veio falar consigo.

\- Estou com peninha de você, meu amorzinho. Ninguém merece ter que fazer a poção com Malfoy. – deitou a cabeça no ombro do maior – Mais tarde te deixo feliz.

Harry nada disse, apenas ficou olhando espantado para a cara da namorada, e quando finalmente conseguiu pegar todos os ingredientes e voltar para sua mesa, ainda estava com a mesma cara.

\- O que foi, testa rachada? – Malfoy já havia deixado tudo pronto enquanto esperava o moreno.

\- Ginny... Acho que ela quer transar. – colocou tudo na mesa e pegou seu livro de poções.

\- E qual o problema? – perguntou o loiro, só então notando a face rubra de Harry – Não me diga que ainda é virgem. – quando notou Harry ficar mais corado, não resistiu e riu, chamando a atenção de todos na sala.

\- Ria mais baixo, Malfoy. – repreendeu Harry.

\- Não pude resistir. Quem diria que O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ainda é virgem. – começou o preparo da poção – E pelo visto sua namoradinha não sabe disso.

\- Er... Não. – ajudava um pouco na poção, mas quando fazia algo errado levava um tapa de Malfoy na mão.

\- Bem, então ou fala pra ela, ou então transa logo.

\- Não quero transar assim, de uma hora pra outra. Quero que seja... – ruborizou – Especial.

\- Não acredito que você tem esse sonho de menininha, Potter. – zombou.

\- Não é um sonho de menininha, Malfoy, é só que... Ah, esquece vai. Você nunca entenderia. – ficou quieto, prestando atenção somente na poção.

Draco notou o desconforto do moreno, e ficou quieto, fazendo a poção com perfeição até mesmo quando Harry ajudava.

As duas aulas se passaram rapidamente, e pouco antes do termino da aula, Draco largou a prataria e voltou a sentar.

\- Finalmente acabou. Agora é esperar um mês para ver como ficou.

\- Espero que tenha ficado boa. – disse Harry, também se sentando.

\- Não acho que tenha ficado, tenho certeza. Pense um pouco Potter, foi feita por mim, não pode esperar nada além da perfeição. – fez uma cara esnobe.

\- Vejo que nisso você não mudou. – Harry riu baixinho – Pode ser um pouco menos metido, mas tudo que faz ainda tem que ser perfeito.

\- Não é que tem que ser, é perfeito. – olhou pela primeira vez diretamente nos olhos verdes do moreno – Uma pessoa me ensinou que não importa o que eu faça, tenho que dar tudo de mim ou nem mesmo tentar.

Harry não pode deixar de admirar as palavras do loiro, e de admirar os olhos azuis acinzentados, parecendo uma tempestade. Ficou tanto tempo olhando para ele, que quando notou Hermione estava ao seu lado.

\- Vamos, Harry? – a menina olhava de Harry para Draco, notando que os dois haviam ficado desconfortáveis. Pareciam duas crianças pegas no flagra – Estaremos te esperando lá fora.

Só então que Harry notou que não havia mais ninguém na sala, somente si mesmo e Draco. Arrumou seu material, e antes de sair se virou para Draco, que já tinha seu material inteiro na mochila.

\- Até depois, Malfoy. – olhava para baixo.

\- Até, Harry... – Draco saiu da sala com pressa, só não saiu correndo porque seria muito humilhante.

Harry ficou petrificado olhando para o nada. Só podia estar enganado, não havia ouvido Malfoy falar seu nome...

\- Harry? – chamou Ron – Vamos logo cara, temos Defesa contra as artes das trevas agora.

\- Desculpe, Ron. – o moreno saiu da sala, mas continuou pensando em certo loiro o resto do dia.

Ϟ

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Alguns dias se passaram e finalmente o final de semana chegara. Mesmo só tendo sido uma semana de aula, já haviam lições para o ano escolar inteiro. Todos do sétimo ano estavam em seus salões comunais fazendo suas lições, apenas um garoto não estava, Harry Potter.

Ele estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore olhando o lago negro. Pensava em como fora diferente sua semana. Sempre tinha sido perseguido pelos Slytherin, mas agora nem mesmo os via fora das aulas. Achou que sua fama cresceria, mas estava feliz que fora o contrário, parecia que sua fama havia desaparecido com Voldemort.

E claro, havia pensado em um certo loiro quase sempre enquanto fugia de sua namorada. E por falar em Ginny, tinha ido parar naquele canto isolado do lago por causa dela. Ali era quieto e ninguém aparecia.

Se passou quase trinta minutos que estava ali, quando ouviu um barulho e se assustou. Estava quase correndo quando viu uma cabeleira loira muito conhecida. Era Draco.

\- Não imaginei que vinha mais alguém pra cá. – sentou ao lado do moreno – Está tudo bem, Potter?

\- Sim, estou só fugindo de Ginny. – riu sem graça – Ela não me deixava fazer a lição em paz, então sai correndo pelo castelo e acabei achando aqui, é um lugar muito bonito.

\- Quem diria que um Gryffindor estaria fugindo. E ainda vou descobrir como você consegue, esse lugar só é acessado de uma passagem secreta que tem nas masmorras.

\- É... Bem... – ficou sem ter o que dizer.

\- Não precisa me contar, gosto de mistérios. E você é completamente misterioso.

Harry ficou sem graça, olhando novamente para o lago com o rosto corado. Não entendia como Malfoy conseguia fazer aquilo, mas se sentia bem ao lado dele.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por um tempo, até que a curiosidade de Harry falou mais alto.

\- Se quiser não precisa responder, Malfoy... Porque você me chamou pelo nome na aula de Poções? – não olhava para o maior.

\- Porque eu quis. – falou direto – Se somos amigos acho que posso te chamar pelo nome, certo?

\- Aahh... Certo... – não entendia muito bem o loiro, mesmo que gostasse dele, ainda tinha uma pé atrás – Er... Draco?

\- Pode falar, Harry. – disse, divertido.

\- Eu andei pensando no que me falou, e acho que vou terminar com a Ginny.

\- Se é mesmo o que você quer... O que não pode é sempre fugir dela. – riu.

Harry ficou maravilhado com o som dá risada do loiro e ficou olhando para ele. Não entendia aquele magnetismo, mas gostava de estar junto a Draco e ser seu amigo. Só esperava que seus outros amigos não se importassem tanto com sua nova amizade.

Ϟ

Um tempo se passou e Harry sempre que podia estava no esconderijo do lago com Draco, lá era o único local que podia aproveitar sozinho e que encontrava com seu novo amigo. Não havia falado para ninguém sobre aquela amizade inusitada, mas sabia que Hermione desconfiava.

Nesse momento eles estavam olhando o fim de tarde quietos. Era um domingo e Harry mais uma vez havia fugido de Ginny. Não havia terminado com a garota ainda, sempre que tentava ela lhe agarrava e ai ele preferia sumir um pouco.

\- O jogo está chegando. – disse Draco, olhando um tentáculo da lula gigante.

\- Nem me fale. – Harry suspirou – Era mais fácil antes...

\- Continue pensando assim e vou esfregar a vitória na sua cara. – debochou.

\- Hey, achei que éramos amigos. – se levantou, olhando indignado para o loiro.

\- E somos, mas isso não quer dizer que vou deixar você ganhar no Quidditch. – sorriu travesso – Vou pegar o pomo bem em baixo dos seus olhos.

\- Nem pensar, Malfoy. – ficou bravo.

\- Não fica assim, Harry. Mas jogo é jogo, e também, você acha que iriam gostar se não jogássemos como sempre jogamos? Pense um pouco, ninguém sabe que somos amigos.

\- Você tem razão. Como sempre... – falou baixo – Mas não me sinto bem jogando contra você.

\- Não tem que se sentir bem, só tem que jogar bem como sempre jogou. Me prometa. – estendeu-lhe a mão.

\- Tudo bem... Eu prometo. – deu sorriso, apertando a mão do loiro.

\- Assim que gosto de ver. – piscou para o moreno – Agora vamos indo, se não vão sentir falta da gente.

\- Temos que ir mesmo? – perguntou já se levantando, estava cabisbaixo.

\- Temos sim, Harry. – entrou na passagem, olhando para trás e vendo como Harry estava infeliz.

O moreno seguiu o loiro pela passagem, pensando em como seria bom se eles pudessem ser amigos sem ter que esconder de ninguém. Pensou também em como ficaria a rivalidade das casas caso isso acontecesse. Parou abruptamente ao colidir com Draco.

\- Não olha por onde anda, cicatriz?

\- Desculpa, Draco. – levantou-se, havia caído no processo – Estava pensando.

\- Notei. Te fiz uma pergunta e você não me respondeu.

\- Oh, desculpa de novo. – sorriu sem graça – Qual pergunta?

\- Perguntei se poderíamos treinar Quidditch mais tarde, depois do horário de recolher.

\- Acho que sim, mas porque tão tarde? Podemos usar o feitiço de desilusão.

\- Precisamos nos ver, cabeça dura. – bufou – E assim não sentirão nossa falta. – saiu da passagem olhando o corredor – Coloque a capa, ainda tem muitas pessoas que podem passar por aqui.

Harry nem disse nada, colocou a capa, que havia mostrado a Draco a pouco tempo, e falou baixo só para ele ouvir.

\- Nos encontramos mais tarde, então.

Mesmo com a capa, Harry foi se esgueirando para o salão comunal. Assim que ia saindo das masmorras, deu de frente com o professor Slughorn. Este como se tivesse visto o moreno, parou e olhou em volta, e passando bem rente a Harry, que estava encostado na parede, voltou para sua sala.

Harry respirou fundo e voltou a fazer seu caminho, logo chegando a torre de Gryffindor. Assim que passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda, tirou a capa e foi saudado por seu amigo, Ron.

\- Onde você estava, Harry? Te procurei por todo o castelo. – jogava xadrez bruxo com Seamus.

\- Estava andando por ai... – desconversou – Quem perder dá a vez pra mim. – se referia ao xadrez.

\- Então se prepara que logo você entra no meu lugar. – brincou Seamus, fazendo uma jogada não muito inteligente ao ver de Harry.

\- Logo, logo você joga. – Ron mexeu com o cavalo e comeu o bispo de Seamus – Xeque.

Harry sorriu e quando foi para o quarto guardar a capa, viu Hermione olhando para si com cara de desconfiança. Sorriu sem graça e subiu correndo, esperava que a menina não viesse lhe perguntar nada depois.

Ϟ

Mais tarde Harry ainda jogava revezando com Seamus, ainda não haviam conseguido ganhar de Ron, que facilmente poderia ser chamado de mestre no xadrez. Harry conferiu o horário e viu que estava chegando o horário de se encontrar com Draco. Como já havia pego sua Firebolt, que estava reduzida em seu bolso, se levantou assim que terminou a partida e foi para a abertura do retrato.

\- Onde você vai, Harry? – Ron mau olhava o amigo, arrumava as peças para ganhar mais uma partida contra Seamus.

\- Eu... Eu já volto, vou ver uma coisa. – passou pelo retrato sem dizer mais nada e colocou a capa, indo direto para o estádio de Quidditch.

Quando estava para sair do castelo, deu o azar de encontrar com Filch, que junto a sua gata, estavam parados na entrada do castelo, como se soubessem que ele queria sair.

Teve que esperar quase dez minutos para conseguir sair do castelo sem ser notado. E assim que conseguiu, aumentou sua Firebolt e foi com ela até o campo de Quidditch.

\- Demorou, cicatriz. – Draco estava sentado numa das arquibancadas.

\- Tive que esperar o Filch sair da entrada do castelo por quase dez minutos. – guardou a capa no bolso.

\- Porque não saiu pela passagem secreta do lago? – pegou sua vassoura e se jogou, sentando nela em pleno ar.

\- Porque sou burro e não lembrei. – bufou, voltando a vassoura e tirando um pequeno pomo de ouro do bolso.

\- Andou roubando a escola?

\- Não. Esse me foi deixado por Dumbledore. – soltou o pomo, o vendo voar em torno de suas cabeças.

\- Oh. – ficou olhando o pomo e foi atrás desse.

Ficaram treinando captura ao pomo, nem se tocando que já passara da meia noite. Harry era obrigado a admitir, Draco sabia jogar muito bem, pegava o pomo várias vezes, mas ele era melhor que o loiro. Já era quase duas da manhã quando ficaram cansados. Draco capturou o pomo e deu-o para Harry, voando até o chão e desmontando da vassoura. Harry fez o mesmo, e assim que pousou sentiu seu corpo protestar de cansaço.

\- Não aguento mais nada por hoje. – disse o moreno, diminuindo a vassoura e pondo no bolso.

\- Também não. Fazia muito tempo que não treinava por tantas horas seguidas.

\- Vamos indo que vou voltar pela passagem secreta.

E assim fizeram. Voltaram o caminho quase todo quietos, cansados depois de treinarem e se divertirem tanto. Quando foram se separar, Harry deu um boa noite triste, gostava de ficar com o loiro, ele era bem diferente do que havia imaginado. Draco seguiu para seu salão comunal, olhando para Harry quando este não viu. Gostava e muito da companhia do moreno, se sentia muito solitário quando não o tinha por perto.

Ϟ

Assim que Harry chegou a sala comunal, tirou a capa de invisibilidade não vendo mais necessidade de usá-la, mas devia ter pensado melhor e olhado em volta.

\- Então, como foi seu treino com Malfoy? – Hermione, que havia seguido Harry quando ele saiu do castelo e voltado quando vira onde e com quem ele estava, nesse momento lia um livro na poltrona mais perto da lareira.

\- Er... Que Malfoy? Não o vi, só fui treinar um pouquinho... – negava tudo.

\- Não adianta mentir, Harry. Eu te segui e sei onde e com quem você estava. – levantou e foi até o moreno – E por favor, não minta pra mim, sou sua amiga e só quero o seu bem.

Harry olhou espantado para Hermione, queria contar, mas tinha receio do que ela acharia. Respirando fundo e tomando coragem, contou.

\- Acho melhor sentar. – foi com a amiga até as poltronas, e começou sua narrativa – Naquele dia que você, Ron e Ginny foram comer porque eu pedi para ficar pra trás, eu conversei com Draco. Eu tinha notado que ele estava sozinho, e ele me contou que todos os sangue puros taxaram os Malfoy de traidores. Ele estava sendo ignorado e isolado por toda Slytherin, e...

\- E você resolveu que devia ser amigo dele. – completou Hermione.

\- Quase isso. Na verdade eu sempre quis ser amigo dele, mas quando ele insultou Ron no trem no nosso primeiro ano, eu fiquei com raiva. Só que essa raiva passou, e eu ainda queria ser amigo dele. Estranho, não? – riu sem graça.

\- Não é estranho, Harry. Ele foi a primeira criança bruxa com que você teve contato, e mesmo tendo sido chato na época, você ficou curioso. Eu acho que até demorou para vocês se tornarem amigos.

\- Então você não liga? Ele te chamou de coisas feias várias vezes.

\- Harry, o passado é o passado. Se você gosta dele e quer ser amigo dele, quem sou eu pra te julgar? Posso até mesmo tentar ser amiga dele, também. Se você o suporta, quer dizer que algo de bom ele tem.

\- Eu te adoro, Mione. – abraçou a amiga – Só acho que o Ron não vai aceitar tão bem assim como você.

\- Eu tenho certeza que ele não vai, mas pode deixar que com ele eu me viro. – sorriu pro amigo – Agora, falando de outra coisa...

\- O que?

\- Você e Ginny. Harry, eu sei que você não gosta dela como todos querem que você goste, mas parece que você gosta de sofrer. Porque não termina logo e seja feliz? Você não a ama.

\- Eu não quero que a Sra. e o Sr. Weasley fiquem chateados comigo. – falou baixo.

\- Mas Harry, a questão não é o que eles querem, e sim o que você quer, o que te faz feliz.

\- Eu gosto dela, eu sou feliz com...

\- Nem ouse terminar essa frase. Nós dois sabemos que você anda fugindo dela como Voldemort fugiu de Dumbledore. Não pense que me engana. – parecia a mãe do moreno, e ele gostava disso.

\- Eu vou fazer algo a respeito, só não me pressione. – olhava pra baixo, chateado com a amiga.

\- Não vou te pressionar, só quero o seu bem. – lhe beijou a cabeça – Agora vamos dormir que está tarde.

\- Vamos sim, mamãe. – riram juntos, indo cada um para seu quarto.

Hermione sabia que a amizade de Harry e Draco passaria por muitas coisas ainda, seriam testados e muito mais, só não imaginava que as coisas poderiam ficar mais sérias ainda.

Harry tomou um banho e se trocou, e antes de dormir não pode deixar de pensar na conversa que tivera com Hermione. Era bom ter a amiga do seu lado, só esperava que não fosse tão difícil com Ron. Quando dormiu, acabou sonhando com Draco.

Ϟ

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Na manhã seguinte Harry acordou suado, não lembrava do que tinha sonhado, porem devia ter sido algo realmente quente, já que estava completamente duro e molhado. Abriu as cortinas da cama e constatou que seus colegas ainda estavam dormindo, mas pelo céu lá fora, logo acordariam. Foi para o banheiro, precisava urgente de um banho quente e se aliviar.

Tirou toda a roupa e ligou o chuveiro, deixando esquentar um pouco. Ao entrar no chuveiro e sentir a água quente em suas costas, relaxou, mas também veio a necessidade de se tocar. Pegou o membro rijo e massageou, sentindo o pulsar leve com o contato. Conforme ia relaxando os espasmos em seu corpo eram maiores. Aumentou um pouco o movimento, gemendo baixinho para ninguém ouvir, nem mesmo se lembrou de colocar um feitiço de silêncio.

Queria pensar em algo, e até tentou pensar em Ginny, porem pensar nela só fez com que perdesse a vontade, foi então que fechou os olhos e a imagem que lhe veio em mente fê-lo ficar mais duro. Draco Malfoy, completamente nu em uma cama, enquanto se masturbava e gemia alto. Seu corpo era definido, seu tórax apesar de não ser musculoso, tinha os traços de quem fazia exercício, suas coxas eram bem torneadas, e seu membro era grande, grosso e pulsava, tendo a glande inchada pela vontade de gozar. Harry não pode aguentar muito tempo aquela imagem e simplesmente gozou, gemendo um pouco alto demais.

Arfava não acreditando no que havia acabado de fazer, namorava Ginny, isso era um fato, mas outro fato era que não suportava mais ficar perto dela, não a amava mais, ou talvez nunca tenha amado. Pensar em Draco era errado, ele era um homem, e um amigo recém descoberto, não queria estragar a amizade com ele, mas era obrigado a admitir, ele era lindo com aqueles cabelos loiros claros, aqueles olhos acinzentados lembrando uma tempestade, aquele corpo de dar inveja em qualquer um... Sentiu seu membro começar a ficar duro novamente, tratou de terminar o banho e ir se trocar.

Assim que saiu do banheiro deu de cara com Ron, que estava mais vermelho que seu cabelo. Ficou pensando se ele ouvira alguma coisa, mas tinha medo da resposta.

\- Poxa cara, da próxima vez que for fazer isso pensando na minha irmã coloca um feitiço silenciador. - entrou no banheiro sem olhar no rosto do amigo moreno.

Harry esperando que mais ninguém tivesse acordado, pegou uma muda de roupa da escola, se trocou e foi comer, o exercício daquela manhã havia deixando-o com muita fome.

Assim que entrou no grande salão olhou em volta procurando por Malfoy, porem o loiro não estava por ali ainda. Sentou na mesa de Gryffindor que estava praticamente vazia, tendo apenas uns quatro quintanistas comendo. Se serviu de tudo um pouco, notando só agora que a fome estava muito grande. Tomava seu suco de abóbora calmamente quando ouviu as portas do grande salão se abrindo e muitas pessoas entrando. Levantou os olhos e ruborizou, o dono de seus pensamentos daquela manhã estava entrando. Draco vestia seu uniforme completo, mas ao invés de estar com a gravata fechada, esta estava aberta com os dois primeiros botões da camisa também abertos, mostrando a pele alva e deixando Harry sem respirar. O loiro ao notar que era observado, olhou para a mesa de Gryffindor, sorriu para Harry e cumprimentou levemente com a cabeça.

Harry sem ter muita reação também sorriu, porém ficou envergonhado e olhou pra baixo. Não sabia como conseguiria falar com Draco, mas tinha que esquecer o que havia sonhado e seguir em frente, afinal, nunca que Draco Malfoy, assumidamente heterossexual, ficaria com ele, um garotinho raquítico e sem graça.

Assim que terminou o café da manhã, pegou seu material e foi para sua primeira aula daquele dia, dupla de Poções.

Chegou na sala e havia poucos alunos, sentou numa mesa no meio da sala, não querendo ficar no fundo como era de praxe. Sem demorar muito mais vários alunos entraram na sala, e para sua surpresa e provavelmente surpresa do resto da turma, Draco sentou ao seu lado.

\- Bom dia, Harry. - Draco olhava fundo nos olhos verdes do moreno, e Harry tinha a impressão que ele sabia o que havia se passado em sua cabeça aquela manhã.

\- Bom dia, Draco... - ficou envergonhado e olhou pra baixo.

\- Algum problema? Se quiser posso ir pra outro lugar...

\- Não! - segurou o braço de Malfoy - Quer dizer... Pode ir se quiser, mas por mim pode ficar.

\- Que bom, porque eu não ia mesmo a lugar nenhum. - sorriu malicioso.

Harry ficou com mais vergonha, se é que isso seria possível, já estava mais vermelho que um tomate. Professor Slughorn entrou na sala em seguida, fazendo Harry suspirar aliviado.

Ϟ

Já era hora do jantar, e Harry estava aliviado por só ter tido aula com Draco uma vez aquele dia, mas como nem tudo é perfeito para o jovem Gryffindor, lá estava ele sendo encarado pelo Slytherin, que tinha pego algumas coisas para comer em sua mesa e se dirigia naquele momento para a mesa dos Gryffindor.

\- Harry quer jantar comigo em outro lugar?

\- Ah... Claro. - pegou várias coisas pra comer e pediu licença para sair da mesa, mas como tudo tem que dar errado, Ginny segurou seu braço.

\- Onde pensa que vai, Harry? - a menina olhava com raiva para Malfoy.

\- Vou jantar com meu amigo. - soltou a mão dela de seu braço.

\- E quem disse que eu deixei?

\- Ele é meu amigo, você não tem que deixar nada, Ginny. Pare de agir como uma criança. - pegou o suco e se virou para o loiro - Vamos logo, Draco.

Notou que Ron iria falar alguma coisa, afinal ele ainda não sabia de sua amizade com o loiro, olhou para Hermione e com um pedido mudo ela segurou o braço de Ron e disse baixinho que conversariam depois. Harry sabia que teria problemas por causa da atitude repentina de Draco, mas estava feliz, não gostava de fingir que não o conhecia ou que não gostava dele, talvez fosse melhor daquele jeito. Malfoy sem dizer nada andou, Harry atrás dele. Antes de sair do salão, Harry quase olhou pra trás, porem o silêncio era tanto que ele tinha medo de se virar e ver algo que não quisesse.

Assim que chegaram ao lago, sentaram embaixo de uma árvore e espalharam as comidas, não ligando pra quem havia levado o que. Começaram a comer em silencio, porem este não permaneceu por muito tempo, sendo quebrado por Malfoy.

\- Harry, me desculpe se te causei algum problema, não imaginei que a Wesley fêmea fosse causar tanto problema.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, Draco, ela ia falar algo de ruim de qualquer jeito mesmo.

\- Você está bem? – olhou o moreno nos olhos.

\- Estou... - quase engasgou com o pedaço de frango que estava engolindo.

\- Não me parece, mas se não quer falar, não tem problema.

\- Não é isso. É que... Eu andei tendo uns sonhos estranhos, não me sinto muito confortável com eles, só isso.

\- Que tipo de sonhos?

\- Esquece isso Draco e vamos terminar de comer. - ficou com mais vergonha do que havia ficado no salão principal.

\- Tudo bem, mas quando quiser... - se aproximou da orelha do moreno, sussurrando - Pode me contar o que te deixou tão envergonhado, eu posso ajudar...

Harry engasgou com a comida, tossindo muito até se recuperar. Ficou pensando se Draco ficaria com muita raiva de si por ter sonhado aquilo com ele. A única forma de saber era contando, e não tinha coragem pra tanto. Draco sorriu e voltou a comer, pensava no que tinha deixado o moreno tão envergonhado.

Ao final do jantar reuniram o que restou e foram para dentro do castelo, ambos em silencio, pensando praticamente a mesma coisa. Antes de se separarem Draco segurou Harry pelo braço.

\- Podemos almoçar juntos amanhã?

\- Claro. - Harry sorriu e se despediu do loiro, indo diretamente pra torre de Gryffindor.

Assim que chegou a torre teve problemas, uma Ginny muito brava esperava por ele em frente a lareira.

\- Vai me explicar o que foi aquilo?

\- Agora não, Ginny. Estou cansado e ainda tenho o relatório de Transfiguração pra terminar.

\- Harry, você não pode fugir de mim pra sempre. Eu quero uma explicação e quero agora. - a ruiva batia o pé no chão, com raiva.

\- Se é uma explicação o que você quer, então vou explicar. E por favor, que todos os presentes prestem atenção. - todo o salão comunal ficou em silencio - Eu sou amigo do Draco e todos os problemas que tivemos já foram esclarecidos, quem não gostar, eu não posso fazer nada. E quanto a você Ginny, me desculpe, mas não dá mais, você não me dá espaço pra ficar sozinho, eu não posso nem dormir sem ter você invadindo o quarto. Não podemos mais ficar juntos.

\- Harry, você não pode fazer isso comigo, não pode me abandonar desse jeito. - a ruiva gritava.

\- Não sou obrigado a ficar com quem não amo, Ginny, me desculpe, mas pra mim já deu. - saiu do salão indo para o quarto ouvindo os gritos de raiva da ex.

Assim que entrou no quarto tirou a roupa e pegou o pijama, estava indo tomar banho quando a porta do quarto abriu num rompante.

\- Cara, você não pode terminar desse jeito com a minha irmã...

\- Ron, por favor, isso não é algo que eu tenha que conversar com você agora, e você mesmo viu a forma como ela me tratava nos últimos tempos, como se eu fosse um prêmio, você sabe que não gosto disso, não suportava mais como as coisas estavam indo.

\- Eu sei, Harry, eu vi como estavam as coisas, mas você não precisava terminar com ela na frente de todo o salão comunal.

\- Eu tentei terminar antes, de forma privada, mas ela não me deixava, sempre que eu falava algo do tipo ela mudava de assunto ou falava que tinha alguma coisa pra fazer. Ela sabia que eu queria terminar e nunca me deixava. – sentou na cama.

\- Certo... Mas e quanto a Malfoy, porque não me contou antes sobre vocês serem amigos? – sentou ao lado do moreno na cama.

\- Porque eu tive medo que você parasse de falar comigo ou me fizesse parar de falar com Draco. – olhou pra baixo, envergonhado.

\- Eu posso não gostar do fuinha, e não acho que ele seja bom pra ser seu amigo, mas assim como você, eu também mudei depois da guerra. Podia ter falado comigo antes, e assim como agora, eu não gosto muito de saber que é amigo dele, mas já que vocês são, tenho que aceitar. – sorriu – Só não prometo não quebrar a cara dele se ele falar alguma coisa que eu não goste.

Harry riu, mais aliviado por seu amigo ter aceitado. Se jogou de costas na cama, suspirando e fechando os olhos. Estava quase adormecendo quando Ron o chamou.

\- Cara, você não tem que terminar o relatório de Transfiguração?

\- Merda, tinha esquecido. – levantou com tudo e foi pegar seu material, faria por ali mesmo, não queria nem imaginar como estavam as coisas na sala comunal.

Já era tarde da noite quando terminou, olhou no relógio e viu que marcava quase duas da manhã. Coçou os olhos e foi guardar o material, abrindo a cortina da cama, só então notando que todos já estavam dormindo. Trocou de roupa em silêncio, estava acabado, precisava tomar banho, mas o sono era tanto que só trocou de roupa mesmo e se deitou, adormecendo quase no mesmo instante.

Ϟ

Naquela mesma noite, Draco estava em seu salão comunal terminando seus deverem que só eram para semana que vem, gostava de estar adiantado. Ora ou outra pensava em Harry e no tempo que passaram juntos, agora entendia porque tantas pessoas ficavam ao redor de Harry, só a presença dele contagiava a todos. Gostava disso nele, esquecia de todos seus problemas com os Slytherin e com sua família.

Olhou o relógio e notou que era quase uma da manhã, precisava dormir ou não estaria bem para as aulas do dia seguinte. Reuniu seu material e quando estava indo para seu quarto particular, afinal ainda era monitor e tinha algum privilégio por isso, foi parado por um aluno.

\- Como anda a família, Malfoy? – Theodore Nott sorriu maliciosamente, se colocando na frente de Draco.

\- Vê se me esquece, Nott. – tentou passar por ele, mas foi impedido por um puxão em sua blusa.

\- Como esquecer um loirinho lindo como você? – aproximou-se e segurou o rosto de Malfoy com a ponta dos dedos – Você podia facilitar as coisas, tudo que eu quero é você... Na minha cama.

\- Como se eu fosse dar pra alguém como você. – deu um tapa na mão do garoto, se distanciando – Agora vê se me esquece e vai atormentar alguém da sua laia. – deu as costas e foi para o quarto, e quando ia fechar a porta, ouviu o outro falar.

\- Não se preocupe, cedo ou tarde vou ter você pra mim, quer você queira ou não...

A ameaça pairou no ar, fazendo Draco fechar a porta com raiva e jogar seu material de qualquer jeito na escrivaninha. Tirou toda a roupa com pressa e foi para o banho, precisava se acalmar para poder dormir. Há muito tempo, ou melhor, desde que voltara pra escola que tinha que viver fugindo de seus colegas de casa, já não aguentava mais aquilo, mas teria que suportar só até o fim do ano letivo, que ainda estava no começo.

Terminou seu banho e colocou um pijama de seda, sentindo o tecido tocar delicadamente em sua pele. Estava mais relaxado, mas sabia que para conseguir dormir direito precisaria se aliviar mais ainda.

Começou a acariciar o peito por dentro da camisa, apertava de leve o mamilo, sentindo ficar rígido aos poucos, a outra mão foi direto para a calça, massageando de leve por cima desta. Seu membro pulsava fracamente, mas conforme aumentava o ritmo da massagem tanto no mamilo quanto no membro, este ficava cada vez mais duro e dolorido. Não conseguindo aguentar o tesão, retirou o short e a cueca boxe, tocando em seguida sua bolas. Não conseguiu aguentar mais e gemeu baixinho, apesar de ter colocado um feitiço silenciador no quarto não era de gemer alto, ou ao menos não ainda...

Levou sua mão para o membro, mais precisamente para a glande. Sentia e gota grossa de pré gozo na ponta e aproveitou para espalhar pelo seu membro, sentindo sua mão deslizar com facilidade. Não pode deixar de pensar em seu objeto de desejo, em como gostaria de tê-lo ali consigo, em como seria bom senti-lo dentro de si.

\- Aahhh, Harry...

Desceu mais os dedos, sentindo sua entrada pulsando de desejo, com a mão que estava no mamilo, pegou seu membro com firmeza, e com a outra enfiou um dedo delicadamente em sua entrada, sentindo seu dedo se alojar deliciosamente lá dentro. Imaginou que fosse Harry a tocá-lo, que fosse Harry a tomá-lo, que fosse Harry a lhe dar prazer. Aumentou os movimentos da mãos em seu membro, sentindo ele endurecer mais ainda e mais pré gozo sair de sua glande, fazendo sua mão escorregar mais. Colocou em sua entrada mais um dedo, se abrindo mais e ao mesmo tempo sentindo seu interior se contrair deliciosamente, fazendo uma pressão mais que prazerosa.

\- Oh, Harry... Aaaahhh... – pensava naqueles olhos verdes, em como deveria ser a sensação de ser tomado por ele enquanto olhava para aquelas belas esmeraldas. Imaginou como seria seu peito, se seria largo e teria pelos, ou se seria mais fino e sem pelos. Imaginou como seria o membro dele, se seria do tamanho do seu ou seria maior e mais grosso, rosado ou não...

Só de ter aqueles pensamentos e se estimular mais um pouco, não aguentou e gozou intensamente, melando não somente sua mão, mas também sua camisa e as cobertas. Retirou os dedos de sua entrada e a mão de seu membro, limpou sem jeito na coberta mesmo, só pra poder pegar a varinha e fazer um feitiço de limpeza.

Colocou a cueca e o short, se cobrindo e fechando os olhos. Todas as noites nos últimos dois anos terminavam daquele mesmo jeito, se tocando e gozando enquanto pensava em Harry. Sabia que tê-lo seria impossível, já havia conseguido mais do que imaginava e só de ter a oportunidade de ficar ao lado do moreno, já se sentia realizado.

Foi pensando em Harry, que Draco mais uma vez, adormeceu.

Ϟ

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Me desculpem imensamente pela demora. Estava só com celular e não conseguia escrever por ele. Claro que minha vida virou de pernas pro ar no último ano, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

Revisei o capítulo anterior e pude notar uma enorme falha minha. Como ainda estava em duvida de qual personagem usar, acabei postando o capítulo 3 sem o nome do alune de Slytherin. Só pra constar é o Theodore Nott, já foi devidamente arrumado.

Vamos a fic...

Algumas semanas se passaram e finalmente o primeiro final de semana em Hogsmeade havia chego. Todos os alunos iam em direção aos portões do castelo, muitas risadas eram ouvidas, tanto dos alunos do terceiro até o sétimo ano.

Harry andava com Hermione e Ron, rindo e fazendo planos para o dia no povoado.

\- Quero ir primeiro na Dedos de mel. Depois podíamos dar uma passada na Zonko's ver o que tem de novo, e depois... – Ron fora interrompido por Hermione.

\- Ron, calma. Nós vamos passar em todos os lugares, mas você tem que deixar eu e o Harry escolher a ordem também.

\- Por mim não tem problema, Hermione. – Harry ria com o jeito de seu amigo.

Não muito distante, Draco andava a esmo, só iria para Hogsmeade para não ficar à mercê dos idiotas de sua casa. Olhava o trio de ouro e por mais que não gostasse, sentia inveja deles, queria ainda ter amigos para andar, conversar e se divertir, mesmo que contido como eram os Slytherin.

Hermione que viu o loiro perto deles deu um cutucão em Harry, chamando a atenção do moreno para o loiro.

\- Vai chama-lo para ficar com a gente. – Ron que ia protestar se calou ante o olhar de sua noiva – E se comporte, Ron.

\- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Harry – Não quero que vocês fiquem desconfortáveis, ele é meu amigo e não de vocês.

\- Se é seu amigo, então pode ser nosso também. – Sorriu – Não é mesmo, amor?

\- Bem... É... – Ron suspirou – Prometo me comportar se ele também se comportar.

\- Obrigado, pessoal. – Harry sorriu e foi em direção a Draco, assustando este quando chegou de supetão ao seu lado.

\- Potter? – Olhou em volta, notando que Hermione sorria para si – Tudo bem?

\- Tudo sim, mas ficaria melhor se você passasse o dia com a gente. – Sorriu.

\- Oh... não sei se seria uma boa ideia. – Olhou em volta, notando várias pessoas olhando para si e o menino de ouro.

\- Claro que seria, assim você não passa o dia sozinho e eu vou ter meus amigos comigo. – Passou o braço pelo ombro do loiro – Prometo que o Ron vai se comportar... De acordo com ele mesmo, ele se comporta se você também o fizer. - riu.

\- Maldito Weasley. – Sorriu com escárnio – Tudo bem, mas se ele me irritar vai conhecer a ira de um Malfoy.

\- Ok, ok. – Harry foi para perto de Ron e Hermione, sendo seguido por Draco.

\- Olá, Malfoy. Ficou feliz que tenha aceitado vir com a gente. – Hermione queria ser mais simpática possível.

\- Eu que agradeço o convite. – Balançou a cabeça como para cumprimentar – Oi, Weasley.

Ron meio sem jeito só fez um oi com a cabeça, continuou andando de mãos dadas com Hermione.

Assim que chegaram as carruagens pegaram uma só para eles. Harry notou que várias pessoas passavam olhando para os quatro, mesmo não querendo era o centro das atenções. Mas não deixaria isso estragar o passeio, mostraria a Hermione e Ron que Draco era uma boa pessoa, tinha seus defeitos, mas havia mudado muito depois da guerra.

Logo que a carruagem saiu as coisas estavam um pouco constrangedoras, o silêncio estava desconfortável, mas Draco, querendo que as coisas fossem boas, resolveu puxar assunto.  
\- Er... O que está achando desse início de ano letivo, Granger?

\- Pode me chamar de Hermione, Draco. – Sorriu – E eu estou amando, todas as nossas matérias são difíceis é verdade, mas são fascinantes.

\- Aritmância é fenomenal. A professora Vector faz tudo parecer mais fácil do que é.

\- É minha matéria preferida junto com Runas. – Hermione e Draco ficaram conversando sobre as aulas pelo resto do caminho, só parando quando chegaram a Hogsmead.

\- Vamos na Dedos de Mel? – Pediu Ron.

\- Ron, era melhor primeiro andarmos um pouco. – Hermione protestou.

\- Estou com o Weasley, Dedos de Mel primeiro. – Draco falou, surpreendendo Ron.

\- Vamos logo, Hermione. As crianças precisam de doces para sobreviver. – Harry zoou, recebendo um empurrão de Draco e outro de Ron, quase caindo no chão – Hey.

\- Criança é você, cicatriz. – Draco brigou, mas depois acabou rindo, juntamente a Ron.

O clima entre o quarteto foi o melhor possível, foram em várias lojas do vilarejo. Compram doces, logros e alguns materiais que haviam acabado. Para fechar o dia beberam cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras.

Logo que estavam voltando para Hogwarts o clima ficou ruim, mas não pelos quatro. Ginny acabara de alcança-los.

\- Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui, Harry? – Olhava com ódio para Draco.

\- Ginny, agora não. – Harry olhou pra baixo e suspirou – Se quiser depois conversamos, mas nós não estamos mais juntos. – Falava baixo, não queria ninguém ouvindo a conversa deles.

\- Agora sim, Harry. Quero uma explicação e quero agora. – Colocou as mãos na cintura, como se fosse uma mãe que pegou seu filho aprontando.

Draco se irritou e ia falar umas verdades para a ruiva, mas logo que abriu a boca voltou a fechá-la. Ron que havia se estourado.

\- Olha aqui Ginny, pare com essas coisas infantis. O Harry não é obrigado a te dar satisfação, você perdeu o direito quando tratou ele tão mal que ele terminou com você. – Olhava a irmã com raiva – Agora fique quieta na sua ou vou falar para a mamãe te dar um corretivo, você está precisando.

Todos olharam assustados para Ron, ele sempre protegia a irmã e nunca falava daquele jeito com ela. O que não entendiam era que o ruivo não podia ver Ginny tratando tão mal Harry e não fazer nada.

Ginny fechou a cara para o irmão e foi embora, mas antes de sumir de vista, gritou:

\- Isso não vai ficar assim, Harry. Você ainda vai voltar a ser somente meu.

Harry suspirou, não queria que Ron tivesse brigado com a irmã, mas talvez tivesse sido melhor.

\- Obrigado, Ron. - Disse com sinceridade - Vamos logo para o castelo, tenho um monte de dever de casa para fazer.

\- Eu avisei para você fazer antes, Harry. - Disse Hermione - Agora deve estar tudo acumulado.

\- Não tanto, ele fez alguns comigo. - Draco piscou um olho para a castanha - Foi tudo muito bom, mas também tenho uns deveres para a próxima semana para terminar. Até mais. - E se foi.

\- Cara, como você aguenta ele todo instante? É muito metido.

\- Mas você bem que gostou quando o Draco se juntou a você na Zonko's. - Hermione brincou, vendo a cara de espanto do noivo.

\- Vamos entrar logo. - Ron foi na frente, corado, deixando um Harry e uma Hermione sorrindo divertidos com o constrangimento do ruivo.

Harry sorriu para Hermione, indo para o castelo. O dia tinha sido muito bom, bem melhor do que esperava. Já havia esquecido completamente Ginny.

Ϟ

Finalmente havia chego a tão esperada semana do jogo, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry não sabia se estava nervoso por ser o primeiro jogo da temporada ou se era porque iria jogar contra Draco. Só de pensar no jogo já se atrapalhava todo, deixando vários livros caírem quando ia colocar na mochila.

\- Calma, cara. Sua poção vai estar boa, não precisa ficar nervoso por isso.

\- Não é isso, Ron. Nesse sábado vai ser o jogo, só estou um pouco nervoso. – Recolheu o material, conseguindo guardar dessa vez.

\- Nunca te vi nervoso por causa de um jogo. – Jogou a mochila nos ombros – Só não me diga que vai amarelar por agora ser amigo do Malfoy.

\- Claro que não. Estou treinando muito desde o começo do ano letivo. Estamos na verdade, o Draco treina comigo as vezes.

\- Então não tem que se preocupar, só jogar como sempre jogou e esse ano a taça será nossa.

\- Você está certo, Ron. Não preciso me preocupar, só jogar como sempre.

\- Isso mesmo. Agora vamos que estou morrendo de fome. – E como para confirmar, a barriga de Ron roncou alto.

\- Acho que tem um leão querendo sair da sua barriga. – Harry brincou, descendo as escadas e indo encontrar com Hermione no salão comunal.

\- Vocês demoraram. – Hermione esperava por eles de pé, próxima ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

\- Tive um probleminha com meu material. – Harry sorriu sem graça.

\- Vamos indo logo que vou comer bem rápido e correr para as masmorras. Quero ver como ficou minha poção.

\- Nossa, você quer dizer. – Ron olhou repreendedor para a noiva.

\- Isso, amor. Nossa. – E saiu.

Harry e Ron seguiram Hermione. Durante o caminho todo falavam sobre o grande jogo daquele final de semana. Harry como capitão, estava confiante. Apesar do pouco tempo, conseguiu treinar bem a equipe. Não era a equipe dos sonhos, ele sabia disso, mas tinha plena certeza que eles conseguiriam deixar o jogo equilibrado enquanto procurava o pomo de ouro.

Ϟ

Draco acabara de entrar na sala de poções e foi se juntar a Harry, notando o caldeirão com a Veritaserum a frente deles.

\- Bom dia, Harry. – Desejou, ainda meio sonolento.

\- Bom dia, Draco. – Harry notou que o loiro não estava bem-disposto – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Nada de importante, só dormi tarde. – Olhou pra baixo, não querendo que Harry notasse que estava mentindo.

Na verdade, o que havia acontecido realmente era que Nott mais uma vez perseguira Malfoy, porem dessa vez ele foi além. Passou a noite toda atrapalhando o loiro, não deixando ele sair da masmorra e nem mesmo estudar, e quando já era bem tarde invadiu o quarto de Draco, tendo uma pequena batalha com este, logicamente perdendo. Mas depois disso o loiro não conseguiu mais dormir, havia se machucado e por não ter nenhuma poção que ajudasse com a dor, demorou a dormir.

\- Certo... quando quiser, pode falar comigo sobre o que te incomoda.

Antes que Draco pudesse responder, professor Slughorn entrou na sala.

\- Bom dia, jovens. Hoje vamos finalmente saber quem soube preparar aceitavelmente a poção Veritaserum. – Observou todos atentamente – Se a poção foi preparada corretamente, estará igual a água, incolor, insípida e inodora. – Vários alunos olharam dentro de seus caldeirões – Vou olhar um por um, fiquem quietos enquanto isso.

O professor foi indo lentamente, dupla por dupla, avaliando o trabalho feito. Em algumas duplas ele parava, olhava mais atentamente e pegava um pouco da poção, colocando em um frasco de vidro. Em outras ele mal olhava no caldeirão e já se afastava. Sempre anotando algumas coisas numa prancheta.

Quando finalmente só faltava duas duplas, Hermione e Ron, e Harry e Draco, a sala ficou completamente silenciosa. O professor foi primeiro na de Hermione e Ron, notando todos os aspectos da poção. Colocou um pouco no frasco e sorriu para a menina.

\- De todas as poções que vi até agora, a sua foi a melhor. Merecem nota máxima.

Hermione ficou envergonhada, mas muito orgulhosa de si e de Ron, que apesar de não ter feito muito, ajudou na poção também.

\- E agora vamos a poção de vocês, Sr. Potter e Sr. Malfoy. – O professor fez o mesmo que com a poção de Hermione e Ron, por final também colocando uma boa quantidade em um frasco – Parabéns a vocês também, a poção está perfeita.

Harry sorriu, estando feliz por ter conseguido nota máxima também. Ao olhar para Draco o mesmo estava com uma cara de confiante, como se já soubesse que nota receberiam.

\- Bem, vou analisar melhor algumas poções, mas devo dizer que essas duas com certeza vão para o Ministério da Magia. Ao final da aula dou a nota das demais duplas. – Houveram várias exclamações de desagrado pela sala - Calma. Vocês receberão suas notas, mas ao termino da aula. Enquanto isso, teremos uma nova poção hoje. – Gesticulou com a varinha e apareceu várias instruções com o nome da poção do Morto-Vivo – Alguém sabe me dizer para que serve essa poção? – Dessa vez Draco foi mais rápido que Hermione ao levantar a mão – Pode falar, Sr. Malfoy.

\- A poção do Morto-Vivo é uma poção muito poderosa. Faz a pessoa adormecer por muitas horas. Ela tem o nome de poção do Morto-Vivo pois a pessoa que tomá-la, fica tão sonolenta que parece mesmo um morto vivo e não consegue fazer nada. O máximo que se pode fazer sob o efeito desta poção é falar durante o sono e pensar que tudo que se passa no sonho é a realidade.

\- Muito bem. 10 pontos para Slytherin. – Draco sorriu, presunçoso – Agora comecem, e sigam as instruções corretamente, para não acontecer nenhum desastre.

Todos foram pegar os materiais da lista. Harry estava contente com a nota da poção Veritaserum, e satisfeito que teria uma boa nota na próxima poção também, afinal faria esta com Draco. Claro que daria tudo de si, mas sem o livro do príncipe mestiço, uma ajudinha de quem entendia mesmo de poções era sempre bem-vinda.

Ϟ

Continua...

Espero que tenham gostado, e prometo que não vou mais deixar a fic em Hiatus.

Atualizações em 15 dias ou um mês, tudo vai depender se vou conseguir escrever rápido.

Pra quem lê minhas outras fics, Together and Again foi atualizada recentemente, After That Case vai ser atualizada muito em breve, no máximo até o fim do mês, e até o fim dessa semana vou postar uma nova fic, que já está finalizada. Chama-se Cruel Consequences, universo de Naruto, Yaoi, óbvio.

Até o proximo shap.

Kiss ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Alguns dias depois, Harry se encontrava novamente muito atrasado com as lições, na verdade isso já era rotina para o moreno, mas não para Draco, que estava nesse instante junto a Harry no esconderijo do lago.

\- Harry, termina logo essa lição. Daqui a pouco temos que ir para a aula e ainda nem tomamos café.

\- Calma, Draco. Já estou terminando. – Escreveu mais umas frases e fechou o livro – Pronto, terminei. – Suspirou, se encostando na parede de pedras.

\- Finalmente. – Draco juntou suas coisas e foi com Harry para o grande salão.

Apesar de ser muito cedo ainda, Harry e Draco haviam feito uma rotina de estudos, mesmo que nunca tivessem conversado sobre aquilo. Todos os dias eles acordavam uma hora antes do normal e se encontravam no lago, estudavam um pouco e iam comer. Após as aulas eles voltavam as suas respectivas casas, tomavam um banho e se encontravam novamente para mais uma sessão de estudos. Só paravam na hora do jantar, e depois deste eles treinavam Quidditch. Todos os dias a rotina era a mesma, só nos finais de semana que não, Harry conseguia sempre escapar das lições, e por esse motivo estava novamente atrasado com as lições, para não dizer super atrasado.

\- Da próxima vez que eu disser para a gente se ver no final de semana para fazer as lições também, você me escuta.

\- Desculpe. – Sorriu sem graça – Prometo que este final de semana vou me dedicar bastante.

\- Mas vai mesmo, só que depois do jogo. Vou fazer você ficar com tudo em dia. Quem sabe até você fica adiantado como eu.

\- Ah, Draco. Isso não. – Choramingou.

\- Sem reclamação. – Brincou o loiro, ouvindo em seguida um ronco alto, era o estomago de Harry.

\- Hehe, acho melhor a gente comer logo. – Ficou sem graça – Pelo visto estou com mais fome do que imaginei.

\- Coma, mas não demore. Ou vai se atrasar novamente para as aulas.

\- Ok. – Se despediu de Draco e foi ter com Ron e Hermione, que já comiam.

Assim que Harry se sentou na mesa, foi abordado por uma quintanista de Gryffindor.

\- Harry, está preparado para o jogo de amanhã contra a Slytherin? – A menina possuía pena e pergaminho nas mãos, e uma câmera pendurada em seu pescoço. Era uma espécie de repórter da escola.

\- Não posso dizer que não, treinei muito desde o começo do ano letivo. O time também está bem preparado. – Harry odiava aquilo, mas preferia responder logo e se ver livre da garota. Mal tinha começado a comer quando ela chegara perto de si e de seus amigos.

\- E quanto a enfrentar Draco Malfoy? Vocês viraram bons amigos esse ano. Não acha que vai prejudicar seu desempenho no jogo?

\- Eu... eu acho que não, nós... – Antes de terminar de responder, fora interrompido por Ron.

\- Acho que está bom com as perguntas né. Amanhã vai ser o jogo, então não pressione tanto assim ao Harry. – Ron olhou sério a menina, dando a entrevista por encerrada.

Harry sorriu agradecendo a Ron, odiava mais que tudo entrevistas, não queria ser o centro das atenções. Ron ao ver que a menina havia se afastado, sorriu cumplice a Harry e colocou um pedaço de torta na boca, mas mesmo assim falou:

\- Pronto. Acho que dessa vez pararam de ir atrás de você para saber sobre o jogo. Só por favor, ganhe da fuinha.

\- Ron. – Hermione repreendeu o namorado – Não chame o Draco assim. E Harry, não precisa se preocupar, mesmo que Gryffindor perca amanhã, sabemos que você vai ter dado o seu melhor.

\- Obrigado, Mione. Mas não vamos perder. – Sorriu confiante e terminou seu suco de abóbora – Posso ser amigo de Draco, mas isso não quer dizer que vou deixar as cobras ganharem. Esse ano a taça é nossa.

\- É assim que se fala! – Ron comemorou de boca cheia, cuspindo comida para todos os lados. Hermione olhou brava para o namorado, mas não pode deixar de rir junto a vários colegas de casa.

Ϟ

Finalmente o grande dia do jogo havia chego. Harry levanta cedo, toma seu banho e sem falar com ninguém vai comer. Está nervoso, claro, não apenas por enfrentar Draco, mas também porque fazia muito tempo que não jogava uma partida de Quidditch.

Quando estava quase terminando de comer, vê Draco entrar e se sentar na mesa de Slytherin. O loiro parecia estar nervoso também, mas cumprimenta Harry com um singelo sorriso e um balançar de cabeça. Harry retribuiu e sente ficar mais tranquilo.

\- Bom dia, Harry. – Estava tão distraído que não reparou que Hermione e Ron haviam chego, junto ao resto da equipe e vários outros estudantes.

\- Bom dia, Mione. – Sorri, tomando um gole de suco.

\- E então capitão, nervoso? – Ron brinca, se servindo de tudo que estava na mesa.

\- Um pouco, mas é normal. – Suspira e coloca um último pedaço de frango na boca – Vou indo na frente ver se está tudo em ordem. Encontro vocês lá. – Se dirigia a equipe.

Ron e toda a equipe dão tchau para o capitão, que se afasta lentamente, pensando em como seria aquele jogo.

Ϟ

Harry acabara de repassar as últimas táticas com sua equipe. Ele e Ron vão para a saída do vestiário ver como estava a arquibancada.

\- É cara, parece que esse ano o Quidditch ficou ainda mais popular. – Não havia mais espaço algum nas arquibancadas.

\- Devido ao jogo que vai ser, acho que isso é comum. – Harry olhou para a arquibancada onde ficava o narrador – Quem vai narrar esse ano?

\- Eleanora Branstone, Hufflepuff. – Disse Ron – Espero que ela seja tão boa quanto a Luna. – Riu.

\- Ela faz falta, dava para dar muitas risadas com a narração dela. – Harry comentou e chamou o time – Vamos lá pessoal, chegou a nossa hora.

Ϟ

"O estádio está cheio e o barulho é ensurdecedor. Nós esperamos a chegada dos times para finalmente vermos essa partida tão esperada e abrir finalmente a temporada de Quidditch. Equipe de Gryffindor entra primeiro com seu capitão Harry Potter a frente. Apesar de tudo o que falaram esta semana, parece que Potter está bem confiante. E agora é a vez da equipe de Slytherin entrar no estádio. Seu capitão Draco Malfoy vem fechando a comitiva do time.

Vamos repassar os times desse ano. Em Gryffindor temos Harry Potter como capitão e apanhador. Ron Weasley como goleiro. Jimmy Peakes e Ritchie Coote são os batedores. E os três artilheiros são Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robins e Dean Thomas.

Já na equipe de Slytherin temos Draco Malfoy como capitão e apanhador, Henry Morgan como goleiro, Jack Hughes e Jhon Patel são os batedores, e como artilheiros temos Theodore Nott, Edward Hall e Willian Carter.

Os capitães vão para o meio do campo, todos os jogadores sobem em suas vassouras. Eles apertam as mãos e a goles é lançada dando início a partida. 14 jogadores decolam para o primeiro jogo da temporada. Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

A goles está na posse de Slytherin, mas a defesa habilidosa de Peakes e Coote tem os impedido de marcar. Carter, Hall e Nott estão implacáveis, esquivando-se e virando-se enquanto tentam encontrar um caminho para ultrapassar os batedores Gryffindors.

Uma excelente interceptação pelo artilheiro Gryffindor Thomas e a Gryffindor vai em direção ao gol – passe para Robins – ai! Até os Slytherins exclamaram em simpatia ali quando o balaço atingiu forte Robins no pescoço. Ela derruba a goles, que é pega por Carter. Slytherin de novo com a posse de goles!

E o primeiro sangue é do Slytherin com um gol espetacular de Carter!

Peakes e Coote estão quebrando os artilheiros Slytherins com sucesso, impedindo o trio formidável de marcar um segundo gol, mas a Gryffindor está dependendo demais na sua defesa e seu último toque na goles resultou em uma soltada atrapalhada de Weasley. Não há sinal do pomo até agora.

Thomas passa pela defesa Slytherin e empata! 10 para todos!

Uma repentina explosão de rápidos passes da goles resultou em uma série de gols de Slytherin, cujos artilheiros estão se movimentando rapidamente pelo campo. Carter marcou mais duas vezes e Hall uma, levando a pontuação a 40-10. Gryffindor está cometendo muitos descuidos e precisa entrar na ofensiva. Slytherin está parecendo muito mais forte nesse ponto.

E o pomo foi visto! Com a pontuação em 50-20 (gols seguintes com um minuto de diferença de Nott e Robins) um brilho dourado perto dos aros Slytherins levou Malfoy e Potter a uma disputa acirrada – Batedores e Artilheiros dispersos – Potter está na frente, mas não captura o pomo por pouco – enquanto o pomo sobe, ambos os apanhadores parecem estar cegos pelo sol – o pomo desapareceu de novo.

Momentos após Hall aumentar a liderança de Slytherin – 60-20 – O batedor Patel acerta Potter fortemente na cabeça com seu taco. O juiz está examinando as imagens de omnióculos para ver se de fato houve uma falta. O jogo foi pausado.

Não houve falta! O juiz conclui que Patel não teve intenção de golpear Potter na parte de trás do crânio com seu bastão. Potter sinaliza que está bem para jogar e a partida reinicia.

Meros 3 minutos após o recomeço da partida, Potter e Malfoy voam repentinamente para cima.

Potter e Malfoy estão em uma disputa acirrada pelo pomo, o qual Malfoy viu primeiro – ele está 4 pés à frente de Potter enquanto os dois sobrem quase verticalmente.

Potter está chegado perto de Malfoy, mas será o bastante…?

Potter e Malfoy lado a lado...

POTTER PEGOU O POMO! GRYFFINDOR GANHOU!

A multidão está enlouquecida Potter parece que atingiu a ambição de sua vida nesse jogo. Lágrimas correm por seu rosto, mas muita compaixão pelo Slytherin – eles lideraram quase o jogo todo e, no fim, foi Potter que os derrotou. Uma maravilhosa mostra de espirito esportivo aqui, já que Malfoy e Potter se abraçam."

Ϟ

\- Foi um excelente jogo, Harry.

\- Digo o mesmo, Draco. – Harry sorri, dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo – Vocês ainda têm chances de ganhar a taça desse ano. Só precisam ganhar com uma vantagem boa os próximos jogos.

\- Eu sei, e não se preocupe, vamos nos esforçar bastante para isso.

Enquanto Draco conversa com Harry antes de saírem do campo, Nott passa por Draco e dá um empurrão com o ombro no loiro.

\- Nem pense em entregar o jogo da próxima vez, ou as consequências serão bem piores das de hoje...

\- Mas o que...? – Harry olhava para Draco sem entender.

\- Não se preocupe, Nott só está chateado porque perdeu. – Draco sabia que aquilo era mentira. Nott achava que ele tinha perdido de propósito, e se vingaria por isso.

\- Tem certeza? Ele parecia mais que chateado.

\- Não se preocupe, Potter. – Suspirou e bateu com as mãos na roupa – Vou tomar um banho que estou nojento. Mais tarde a gente se encontra para estudar. Não se atrase. – Disse, já se afastando.

\- Ah Draco... – Harry estava tão feliz com o jogo que mesmo ouvindo aquilo não tirou o sorriso do rosto – Até mais tarde. – Teve que gritar, o loiro já estava longe.

Draco só sacudiu a mão, entrando no vestiário de Slytherin e indo para o banho.

Ϟ

Depois de aproveitar a festa pela vitória na torre de Gryffindor, Harry pega seus livros e vai ter com Draco no lago. Vários colegas de casa seus não queriam deixa-lo sair, mas com a ajuda de Ron e Hermione, conseguira se esquivar e sair escondido. Quem diria que o famoso Harry Potter deixaria uma festa de comemoração a vitória para estudar.

Assim que chegou ao esconderijo no lago, achou estranho Draco ainda não estar lá, normalmente o loiro chegava antes dele.

\- Draco? – Chamou, mesmo não vendo o loiro ele poderia estar escondido, fazendo alguma brincadeira – Draco?

Como não obteve nenhuma resposta, sentou e foi abrindo os livros. Tinha certeza que não havia acontecido nada de muito sério, logo Malfoy estaria ali e estudariam juntos.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu...

Ϟ

Mais cedo, logo depois do jogo, Draco estava saindo do banho no vestiário de Slytherin quando é surpreendido por um feitiço estuporante. Não teve tempo de reagir e nem ver quem havia lançado o feitiço. A única coisa que viu, foi a barra dos uniformes verdes com prata, os jogadores de Slytherin.

Ϟ

\- Mas que porra... – Draco acordava aos poucos, sentindo seu corpo todo doer. Tentou mexer os braços, mas estes estavam amarrados. Ao tentar mexer as pernas, pode notar que estavam amarradas também. Estava preso a uma cama, braços e pernas separados.

\- Finalmente acordou, Draquinho. – Nott estava parado na frente de Malfoy, com Morgan, Hughes, Patel, Hall e Carter. Todo o time de Quidditch de Slytherin.

\- Me soltem, seus merdas. – Draco se debatia, tentando em vão se soltar das amarras.

\- Olha a boca, Draquinho, ou vamos ter que limpar muito bem ela. – Nott sorria, com escárnio.

\- Vai tomar no cu, Nott. Me solta logo, seu idiota. – Draco estava possesso, assim que se soltasse iria dar uma lição naqueles seis.

\- Devo dizer que quem vai tomar no cu aqui não serei eu... – Olhou para os amigos, que sorriam, todos olhando famintos para Draco – Como eu sei que você é uma bixinha, e adora ser fodido, vamos facilitar as coisas para você... será que aguenta nós seis? – Riu alto.

\- Ora, seu... não se atrevam a encostar em mim. – Draco se debatia mais e mais. Sabia que sem varinha e preso como estava, não conseguiria se defender dos seis.

\- Sinto te decepcionar, mas vamos fazer mais do que apenas encostar em você.

Com um movimento de varinha, toda roupa de Draco sumiu. O loiro se assustou e tentou em vão se soltar. Sabia o que estava por vir, e não gostava nem um pouco da situação.

\- Nott, para com isso... não fiz nada para vocês fazerem isso comigo... – O desespero se apoderava de Malfoy.

\- Mas claro que fez. Não só se envolveu com o Potter, como entregou o jogo para ele. – Nott e os outros jogadores tiravam a roupa lentamente.

\- Não entreguei jogo nenhum, perdemos porque o Harry foi melhor e pegou o pomo primeiro.

\- Harry? – Nott riu – Chama o namoradinho pelo nome, que bonitinho. – Todos os seis jogadores já estavam completamente nus, assim como Draco.

\- Nott, por favor... – Draco estava em desespero, não via uma saída para o que estava prestes a acontecer. Olhava para os lados, sem identificar onde estavam. Só parecia que era as masmorras.

\- Pode implorar, eu até gosto quando imploram. É mais excitante. – Nott se abaixou na frente de Draco, ficando entre suas pernas. Passou as mãos pelas coxas brancas do loiro, apertando forte para deixar a marca de suas mãos – Quanto mais você implorar, mais duro eu vou ficar... – Como para provar seu ponto, seu membro deu um espasmo, ficando cada vez maior e mais grosso.

\- Você vai se arrepender disso, Nott. Pode fazer o que for comigo hoje, mas eu vou me vingar de você, de todos vocês. – Draco sem conseguir se conter, deixa uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos.

\- Vamos ver se você vai ter forças para se vingar... – Nott segurou o loiro pelas coxas, abrindo mais ainda suas pernas. Seu membro pulsava de excitação, deixando escorrer o pré gozo.

Draco estava completamente exposto naquela posição. Notava que os outros cinco garotos sorriam, esperando ansiosamente pela sua vez naquela brincadeira. Mas sua maior preocupação naquele momento era com Nott, que se aproximava felinamente.

\- Não sei você, mas eu vou adorar o que está por vir... – Nott sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo sua sentença se parecer com a morte para Draco.

O loiro sabia o que aconteceria, sabia que seria machucado, mas mesmo assim, não estava preparado para o que lhe aconteceu, quando em uma estocada só, Nott enfiou todo o membro em seu interior. Draco gritou, alto o suficiente para o castelo inteiro ouvir, mas sabia que ninguém apareceria. Estava sozinho, abandonado. Sentia-se um lixo. Seu interior inteiro ardia, podia sentir o cheiro do sangue que por ali escorria. Aquele era apenas o começo de sua tortura, mas uma hora ela acabaria, e após isso, era sua vez... vingar-se-ia de todos eles, um por um, fazendo-os desejarem nunca terem encostado em seu corpo.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Harry ficou no lago por quase três horas estudando sozinho. Não entendia o que poderia ter acontecido para Draco não ter aparecido. Ele nunca faltava aos encontros de estudos, e quando acontecia algo, sempre mandava sua coruja avisando.

Como já estava cansado, reuniu suas coisas e voltou para a torre de Gryffindor. Dia seguinte procuraria por Draco para saber o que havia ocorrido. Como não sabia se estudariam ou não pela manhã, encontraria com o loiro no grande salão.

Ϟ

Na manhã seguinte, Harry vai direto para o grande salão encontrar com Draco. Estava um pouco atrasado para o café da manhã, mas sabia que encontraria o loiro por lá. Assim que chegou olhou direto para a mesa de Slytherin, se decepcionando ao constatar que Draco não se encontrava ali. Foi para a mesa de Gryffindor cabisbaixo, sentando ao lado de Ron e comendo, mas sem muita vontade.

\- O que houve, Harry? – Pergunta Hermione.

\- Não sei bem. O Draco não apareceu ontem para estudar e hoje não está na mesa de Slytherin. – Olhou novamente para a mesa, só para constatar que o loiro não estava mesmo lá.

\- Ele devia estar cansado depois do jogo, cara. Não se preocupe com isso. – Ron disse de boca cheia.

\- Não sei, Ron. Ele sempre me avisa quando acontece alguma coisa e não vai poder estudar.

\- Se quiser, podemos ir com você nas masmorras ver se ele está bem. – Sugeriu Hermione, fazendo Ron se sobressaltar com a sugestão.

\- Pode ser uma boa... – Suspirou – Mas eu também posso estar preocupado atoa. Não deve ter acontecido nada, o Ron deve estar certo.

\- Você que sabe, Harry. Mas se quiser, vamos com você. – Hermione sorriu ao amigo, entendendo a preocupação dele.

Os três amigos continuaram a comer em silêncio. Harry vez ou outra olhava para a mesa de Slytherin na esperança de Draco ter aparecido, mas até o momento em que terminaram de comer, nada do loiro.

Assim que foram se levantar para voltarem a torre de Gryffindor, Harry se lembrou de uma coisa que havia acontecido no dia anterior.

\- Hermione, acho que vou querer ir na masmorra.

\- Tudo bem, mas parece que você lembrou de algo.

\- Sim. Me lembrei que depois do jogo, quando estava conversando com Draco, Theodore Nott passou pela gente e falou que o Draco tinha perdido de propósito e que iria se vingar. E se ele fez alguma coisa com o Draco?

\- Espero que não, mas é uma possibilidade. – Hermione olhou para Harry aflita.

\- Nesse caso, vamos logo. – Ron falou – Mas acho melhor pegar a capa primeiro, podemos precisar.

\- Me esperem na entrada das masmorras, vou pegar a capa nas minhas coisas. – Dito isso, Harry saiu correndo.

Hermione e Ron se dirigiram para o local combinado. O que Harry havia dito preocupara e muito a menina. Ela sabia que Draco estava tendo problemas com os colegas de casa, só esperava que eles não fizessem nada de ruim ao loiro.

Assim que Harry chegou com a capa, cobriu os dois amigos e juntos rumaram para a entrada de Slytherin. Como era domingo, não possuía muitos estudantes dentro do castelo, e nas masmorras não era diferente. Logo que chegaram a entrada do salão comunal, Harry sem nem mesmo pensar disse a senha que Draco havia lhe revelado.

\- Potestatem¹.

As portas das masmorras foram abertas, revelando o salão comunal vazio, perfeitos para o trio de ouro. Entraram andando devagar, tomando cuidado para não esbarrarem em nada e acabarem fazendo barulho. Harry não sabia onde era o quarto de Draco, por isso teriam que olhar quarto por quarto. Quando foi em direção de onde seriam os quartos dos alunos, sentiu Hermione segurar seu braço.

\- Harry, pelo que conversei com Draco o quarto dos monitores é separado dos demais. Em Slytherin ser monitor é ter poder, então tem maiores regalias.

\- Não sabia... Onde será o quarto dele então? – Harry olhava para os lados, sem saber por onde ir.

\- Da última vez que viemos aqui, notei que os quartos eram para aquele lado. Então o quarto dele não é por ali. – Apontou para a direita – Vamos tentar ir para a esquerda.

\- Vamos então. – Harry seguiu para o lado indicado, sendo prontamente seguido por Ron e Hermione.

Foram andando e puderam notar que havia uma porta um pouco escondida, perto da lareira. Ao entrarem nessa porta se depararam com um corredor, no começo desse havia duas portas, uma de frente para a outra, e no fim do corretor mais uma, um pouco maior que as outras duas.

\- Draco é monitor chefe, o quarto dele deve ser o do fim do corredor. – Apontou Hermione.

\- Vamos para lá. – Disse Harry, já voltando a andar quando foi interrompido por Ron.

\- Esperem. Tem alguém vindo.

O trio ficou quieto e se encostou na parede. As vozes iam aumentando gradativamente. Estavam indo em sua direção.

\- Ai Theo, não precisa ser tão afoito. Vai poder aproveitar de mim o quanto quiser. – A voz era feminina, e a garota ria enquanto falava.

\- Pode deixar que vou aproveitar muito de você, Daphne. – O moreno passou a mão na bunda da loira, dando um forte tapa neste. A garota sorriu e abriu uma das portas que estavam próximas ao trio.

\- Nesse caso vamos logo, estou com saudades. – Daphne Greengrass se agarrou ao moreno, beijando-o com volúpia antes de entrarem no quarto e fechar a porta.

Harry que até então estava praticamente colado a parede e com a respiração presa para não ser ouvido, soltou o ar e respirou fundo.

\- Essa foi por pouco. – Comentou Ron.

\- Muito pouco. – Disse Harry, voltando a se ajeitar sob a capa – Vamos logo antes que esses dois voltem.

\- Não acho que eles vão voltar nem tão cedo. – Ron riu e levou um tapa da namorada, bem na cabeça – Aí.

\- Para de falar bobagens, Ron. E vamos logo com isso, não gosto daqui, é muito frio. – Hermione meio que empurrou Harry, que voltou a andar indo em direção ao quarto que achavam ser de Draco.

Com medo de serem ouvidos, o trio de ouro foi andando lentamente. Pé ante pé se aproximavam cada vez mais do quarto. Harry esperava que tudo estivesse bem com Draco, não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça que tinha algo de errado com o loiro.

Assim que entraram no quarto, puderam notar que não havia ninguém ali. O quarto estava todo arrumado, a cama aparentava que não havia sido usada na noite passada. Harry sabia que Draco era todo arrumadinho, mas por não ter encontrado o loiro em nenhum lugar, ele só podia estar ali. E não estava.

\- Vamos ver se descobrimos onde o Malfoy se meteu. – Ron saiu de baixo da capa, indo ao banheiro ver se o loiro ali estava.

Harry e Hermione também saíram de baixo da capa, e enquanto a morena olhava algumas anotações para ter alguma pista, Harry foi direto ao malão do loiro.

\- Não estou achando o uniforme de Quidditch do Draco. – Remexeu mais no malão – E nem a vassoura...

\- Harry, acho que ele não voltou para o quarto depois do jogo. – Hermione mexia em alguns livros – Esses livros estavam separados com alguns pergaminhos.

Harry e Ron se aproximaram, olhando o material na mão de Hermione.

\- Essas são as matérias que iriamos estudar ontem. Ele me disse que sempre deixava separado o que estudaria no dia. – olhou em volta, tentando achar mais alguma pista – Acho que você tem razão, Mione. Ele não voltou para o quarto depois do jogo.

\- Sabe para onde ele pode ter ido? – Ron questionou.

\- Ele só me disse que iria tomar banho no vestiário mesmo e que me encontrava a noite.

\- Então vamos ao vestiário. Deve ter algo lá que pode nos ajudar a encontra-lo.

\- Vamos logo, estou cada vez mais com um pressentimento ruim sobre isso.

Harry e os amigos foram para baixo da capa e saíram rapidamente da masmorra. Não se preocuparam em ser silenciosos, só queriam chegar o mais rápido possível ao vestiário de Quidditch.

Logo que saíram das masmorras, Harry tirou a capa e o trio de ouro foi correndo para o vestiário, como ainda era cedo não haveria problema em ficar andando sem a capa pelos jardins do castelo.

\- Draco? – Harry chamou assim que entraram no vestiário de Slytherin. Não havia ninguém ali, tudo estava quieto – Onde você se meteu? – Harry olhava para o chão com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos. Não acreditava que seu amigo poderia estar com sérios problemas e ele não tinha como ajuda-lo.

\- Harry, veja o que achei. – Ron chamou. Estava com uma vassoura nas mãos – É a do Malfoy?

\- Sim. – Harry se aproximou e pegou a vassoura – É a dele, Ron. Onde estava?

\- Bem aqui. – Apontou para o chão, ao lado de um dos armários.

Os três se aproximaram mais do local, conferindo cada canto para ter certeza de que não havia mais nada por ali.

\- Harry, sabemos que aconteceu sim alguma coisa, só não sabemos o que foi. Mas vamos encontrar o Draco, pode contar com a gente. – Hermione disse, sendo prontamente apoiada pelo namorado que fez um sim vigoroso com a cabeça.

\- Obrigado, pessoal. Mas eu nem imagino por mais onde podemos procura-lo.

\- Você não disse que Nott tinha ameaçado o Draco logo que o jogo acabou? E se ele fez alguma coisa?

\- Espero que você esteja errada, Mione. Realmente espero.

Os três saíram dali e rumaram ao castelo. Harry não sabia se deveria ir atrás de Nott nas masmorras, que era o lugar que sabia que ele estava nesse momento, ou se esperava ele aparecer na hora do almoço no grande salão.

Depois de muito debaterem durante o caminho do campo até o castelo, decidiram esperar até o almoço. Entrar em Slytherin sem serem vistos era uma coisa, outra era invadirem o ninho das cobras para quem sabe até mesmo brigar com Nott.

Ϟ

Harry andava de um lado ao outro na torre de Gryffindor, não aguentava mais esperar pela hora do almoço. Precisava saber se estava tudo bem com Draco. Apesar deles serem amigos, tinha outro tipo de preocupação lhe corroendo também. Gostava de Draco a muito tempo, e mesmo sabendo que nunca teria ele, queria ao menos protegê-lo.

\- Se acalma, Harry. Já vamos para o salão e você poderá tirar isso a limpo. – Ron jogava xadrez de bruxo sozinho, Harry havia desistido a muito tempo de jogar.

\- Não consigo me acalmar, Ron. Ele pode estar com sérios problemas.

\- Mas não vai adiantar de nada você ficar andando de um lado ao outro sem parar.

\- Eu sei... – Olhou para a escadaria, vendo Hermione descer.

\- Vamos indo, Nott pode já estar lá.

\- Vamos. – Assim que Hermione terminou de falar, Harry correu para fora da torre.

Andava apressado, esbarrando em todos que ficavam em sua frente. Ron e Hermione tiveram que correr para alcançar o amigo. Chamavam Harry, em vão. O moreno não pararia até confrontar Nott.

Harry entrou com tudo no salão, olhando diretamente para a mesa de Slytherin. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver que Theodore Nott já estava comendo, mas seu semblante mudou quando este deu uma gargalhada com seus amigos Slytherins.

\- Nott seu desgraçado, onde ele está? – Harry só não chegou batendo no moreno porque Ron havia conseguido segurar o amigo a tempo.

\- Posso saber do que você está falando, Potter? – Nott se levantou, ficando de frente a Harry.

\- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Onde está Draco?

\- Haha, então o Potter está preocupado com o namoradinho? – Toda a mesa de Slytherin riu junto ao moreno.

\- Pare de ser idiota, Nott. Eu vi você ameaçando o Draco ontem, e ele simplesmente sumiu. Me diga logo onde ele está. – Harry praticamente gritava, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam naquele momento no grande salão.

\- E quem disse que eu tenho alguma coisa haver com o sumiço do seu namorado? Se você não sabe dele, quem dirá eu.

\- Ele é meu amigo, eu me importo com ele. – Ron teve que segurar Harry com mais força, ele quase havia se soltado e ido para cima de Nott.

\- Estou vendo como você se importa. Ele sumiu ontem e você esperou quase um dia inteiro para ir procurá-lo.

\- Se você sabe disso, é porque tem seu dedo metido nisso.

\- Vou facilitar as coisas para você. – Se aproximou do moreno com um sorriso de escarnio na face – Ele está nas masmorras, em uma sala muito bem escondida. Espero que você não demore muito a encontrá-lo, ele pode precisar do namoradinho por perto.

Harry olhava para o Slytherin em choque. Pelas palavras do moreno pode imaginar o pior. Draco poderia estar muito ferido, quem sabe até mesmo morto. Se largou de Ron e foi correndo para as masmorras, nem mesmo lembrava-se do mapa do maroto que estava em seu malão.

Ron fez menção de ir atrás do amigo, mas Hermione segurou o namorado fazendo um sinal de não com a cabeça. Ela sabia que as coisas poderiam sair do controle, mais do que já saíram, e seria melhor ser somente Harry a encontrar Draco.

Ϟ

O moreno corria sem parar, não se importava com nada, só pensava em Draco. Assim que entrou nas masmorras que foi pensar que não sabia a localização exata da sala, mas conhecia muito bem o castelo, não seria difícil de achar uma sala mesmo que esta fosse escondida.

Passou por alguns corredores, vez ou outra abrindo as salas que poderiam ser as certas. Ficou procurando por quase uma hora, e quando estava quase desistindo, entrou em uma sala que ficava atrás de uma tapeçaria de dragão e finalmente encontrou seu amigo.

Draco estava nu, jogado em uma cama. Seus pulsos e tornozelos estavam sangrando, com graves feridas nestes. O loiro estava desmaiado, mas respirava fracamente.

Harry não conseguia se aproximar da cama. Estava com medo de ver o que mais poderiam ter feito com Draco. Pelo estado dele e da cama, imaginava muito bem o que teria acontecido ali.

Tomando coragem se aproximou bem devagar, com medo de fazer algum barulho e acordar o loiro no susto. Assim que estava ao lado da cama, não pode deixar de chorar. A cama que tinha os lençóis verdes, estava coberta de sangue. Coberto de sangue também estava as pernas de Draco e sua região intima. Harry se ajoelhou ao lado do amigo e chorou mais ainda, passando levemente uma mão no cabelo dele, enquanto a outra ia até a varinha e fazia um rápido feitiço de limpeza.

Não sabia se acordava o loiro ou somente levava-o até a enfermaria. Tinha medo da reação do loiro caso o visse por ali. Ele poderia ficar envergonhado, ou até mesmo com raiva por ter sido encontrado naquele estado.

Resolveu pôr fim leva-lo a enfermaria dormindo mesmo. Tirou seu casaco que era grande o suficiente para cobrir o corpo todo do loiro e delicadamente colocou no amigo. Sem querer passou as mãos por um dos machucados no pulso, e ouviu um resmungo de dor vir de Draco. Com mais cuidado ainda terminou de colocar o casaco nele, e pegou-o no colo. Ele era um pouco pesado, mas nada que não aguentasse. Não usaria um feitiço para leva-lo a enfermaria. Ele merecia mais que isso.

Ainda chorando, Harry saiu da sala com Draco em seus braços. Primeiro cuidaria de seu amigo, e depois iria se vingar. Nott não sairia impune pelo que havia feito ao amor de sua vida.

Continua...

¹ Poder em latim.


	7. Chapter 7

Quase uma semana havia se passado desde que Harry encontrara Draco nas masmorras. O loiro ainda não havia acordado devido aos graves danos que havia sofrido. Durante todo esse tempo Harry não saia do lado do amigo, nem mesmo para as aulas. Havia solicitado a Diretora McGonagall a dispensa das aulas pelo período que o loiro ficasse internado, tinha medo de alguém tentar alguma coisa contra ele, mesmo sabendo que Madame Pomfrey não sairia da enfermaria. Depois de muito relutar, e de fazer Potter prometer todos os dias fazer a lição mesmo que na enfermaria, McGonagall permitiu que o moreno ficasse com Draco enquanto este não acordasse.

Harry não havia contado a Hermione e Ron sobre o estado do loiro quando o encontrou, achou que se alguém deveria falar, era Draco. Mas também não sabia se deveria falar para Draco que fora ele que o encontrou. Tinha medo de Malfoy ficar com raiva ou envergonhado, e não querer mais ser seu amigo.

Hermione e Ron haviam acabado de sair da enfermaria, tinham ido levar a lição daquele dia para Harry. O moreno copiava tudo e fazia todas as lições de casa, sabendo que poderia emprestar a Draco quando ele acordasse. Tinha certeza que independente do estado que o loiro se encontrasse, apanharia se deixasse tudo acumular novamente.

Harry separou a matéria que faria naquela noite e foi para o lado de Draco. Ficou ao lado dele vendo-o dormir. Várias vezes fazia isso, chegava a ficar horas só olhando para o loiro adormecido. Mas dessa vez havia algo diferente. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas tinha uma vontade súbita de fazer carinho nele, de mostrar a ele que estava ali. Com um pouco de receio de ser pego ou repreendido, colocou delicadamente uma mão nos cabelos platinado de Draco e a outra sobre a mão dele, sentia a macies do cabelo e da pele branca. Fazia carinho levemente, com medo de acordar ou até mesmo machucá-lo.

Não sabia como explicar, mas fazer carinho em Draco era uma das melhores sensações que poderia imaginar. Ficou ali, perdido nos traços do loiro e fazendo carinho nele por um tempo, até ouvir uma voz baixa e rouca lhe chamar.

\- Harry...

Com o chamado, Harry olhou para a face de Draco, notando que este olhava para si com os olhos semicerrados.

\- Draco. Você finalmente acordou. – Não pode deixar de sorrir para o amigo.

\- Eu... onde eu estou? – Olhou em volta, meio perdido.

\- Está na enfermaria. – Falou, sem deixar de fazer carinho no loiro.

\- Na enfermaria? – Draco tentou se sentar, mas foi em vão, ainda estava debilitado – Como eu vim parar aqui?

\- Eu te achei nas masmorras... – Olhou para baixo, recolhendo as mãos por medo do loiro saber a verdade e manda-lo embora.

\- Oh. – Fechou os olhos e se recordou do que houve, o porquê de estar na enfermaria. Não acreditava que tinha sobrevivido aquilo, mas pelo jeito fora Harry que o salvara – Como você me achou?

\- Eu sabia que Nott estava envolvido com seu desaparecimento, então fui com Ron e Hermione confrontá-lo. Ele me disse que você estava nas masmorras, e eu fui te procurar. – Afastou-se um pouco, sentando na cadeira que estava ao lado da cama.

\- Foi só você que me achou? – Ao receber um sim de Harry, Draco suspirou aliviado – E... Como eu estava?

Nesse momento Harry não sabia o que responder. Ficou apreensivo, tinha medo de ser agora que o loiro não quisesse mais falar consigo. Preferiu então mentir, tudo para não perder Draco.

\- Você estava deitado em uma cama, seus pulsos estavam machucados e você estava desmaiado...

\- Só isso?

\- Sim... Só isso. Eu te peguei e te trouxe para a enfermaria. Já faz uma semana...

\- Uma semana? – A voz do loiro se sobressaltou – Por Merlin, perdi uma semana de aulas?

\- Você de cama, quase morrendo, e quando acorda se preocupa com as lições. – Não pode deixar de rir – Você é inacreditável, Draco. – Balançou a cabeça em negação – Não se preocupe, eu peguei toda a matéria e fiz todas as lições para poder te passar.

\- Bem, pelo menos comigo apagado você resolveu deixar a lição em dia. Talvez eu devesse ter desmaiado antes...

\- Não! – Harry levantou da cadeira – Não brinca com isso.

\- Calma, não falei sério. – Suspirou e se ajeitou, sentindo um pouco de dor – Mas obrigado, por ter pego as lições para mim e por ter me encontrado.

\- Não tem que me agradecer. Você é meu amigo.

\- Amigo... – Falou baixo, não o suficiente para Harry ouvir.

O moreno e o loiro ficaram conversando por quase uma hora até Madame Pomfrey aparecer com a comida de Harry e notar que Draco estava acordado. A medibruxa fez alguns exames no loiro para ter certeza do que já havia curado e do que ainda precisava de cuidados. Ao fim dos exames, precisava falar com seu paciente.

\- Sr. Potter, preciso falar com o Sr. Malfoy. A sós.

\- Oh... Tudo bem. – Harry que até então observava tudo a distância para não atrapalhar, saiu da enfermaria.

\- Algum problema, Madame Pomfrey? – Draco olhava apreensivo para a medibruxa.

\- Todos, na verdade. Sua saúde está muito melhor agora, vou te dar algumas poções que eu não podia dar antes e amanhã mesmo você já terá alta. Mas preciso saber, quem foi que fez isso com você?

\- Prefiro não falar. E agradeceria muito se a senhora não falasse sobre isso com ninguém.

\- Ora, Sr. Malfoy. Eu preciso saber quem foi o trasgo que fez isso com você. Ele merece ser punido. Obviamente a diretora já sabe do que se passou, mas não foi comentado com mais ninguém sobre o seu caso.

\- Nem com o Harry?

\- Nem com o Sr. Potter.

\- Então vamos deixar as coisas como estão. Quem fez isso comigo, não vai voltar a fazer.

\- Como pode ter certeza? Ele pode tentar algo de novo. Se é que foi uma pessoa só, porque pelo seu estado, eu diria que foram pelo menos quatro pessoas.

\- Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que não farão mais nada comigo, afinal, não sou um Malfoy atoa.

\- Sr. Malfoy, cuidado para não se machucar mais ainda. Vingança nunca é a melhor opção.

\- Não vou me vingar, vou dar o troco no melhor estilo Slytherin. – Draco sorriu, mas não era um sorriso bonito, e sim um que mostrava que quem havia feito aquilo consigo, pagaria da pior maneira possível.

\- Não posso lhe obrigar a me contar nada, mas posso pedir para que o Sr. não volte nem tão cedo para a enfermaria.

\- Pode deixar que não serei eu que virei para a enfermaria da próxima vez.

Madame Pomfrey balançou a cabeça em negação. Deu as poções para Draco e saiu da enfermaria, chamando Harry para entrar novamente.

\- Hey. – Harry chamou a atenção de Draco quando entrou – Está tudo bem com você?

\- Vou ficar melhor quando sair dessa cama, ou seja, amanhã.

\- Que bom. – Harry sorriu como a uma semana não sorria.

Os dois ficaram conversando por mais um tempo. Harry e Draco comeram tudo que Madame Pomfrey havia levado para eles, Harry comeu bem dessa vez, ver seu amigo bem lhe dava ânimo. Já Draco comeu como se não comece a muito tempo, o que era verdade.

Ϟ

Já era fim de tarde quando Draco finalmente pode sair da enfermaria. O loiro já não aguentava mais aquele lugar, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Estava apenas esperando Harry, que por sua insistência, havia ido para as aulas naquele dia. O moreno relutou muito, alegando que perder mais um dia não faria mal, ele pegaria as lições com Hermione como ia fazendo durante a semana toda, mas Draco não deixou. Alegou que o moreno não podia mais perder aulas por sua causa e que seria bom ficar sozinho pois assim colocaria as matérias em dia também. E fora exatamente o que fizera. Como não tinha nada para fazer o dia inteiro na enfermaria, copiou praticamente tudo que Harry havia deixado para si. Ora ou outra se enrolava um pouco, a letra de Potter não era das melhores, mas foi se acostumando.

Olhava de minuto a minuto para o relógio, Harry estava atrasado, como sempre. Ficava pensando no porquê da demora do moreno, as aulas acabaram fazia meia hora.

\- Cheguei, Draco. Desculpe a demora... – Harry entrou de supetão na enfermaria, coçando a cabeça envergonhado.

\- Finalmente, Potter. Não aguentava mais esperar. – Levantou e pegou suas coisas – Vamos sair logo daqui, já não aguento mais essas paredes brancas.

\- Me enrolei na aula de Transfiguração. O feitiço não deu muito certo...

\- Por isso que você está com essa mancha azul no rosto? – Riu quando o moreno foi correndo se olhar no espelho – É brincadeira, Harry. Vamos logo. – Disse já se dirigindo para a saída da enfermaria.

\- Você me paga Draco. – Apesar de estar um pouco bravo, acabou rindo junto ao loiro.

Harry seguiu com Draco até as masmorras falando amenidades. Sentia falta do amigo, tanto nas aulas como fora delas. Assim que chegaram na entrada de Slytherin, os dois se olharam.

\- Tem certeza que não vai aceitar a sugestão da diretora e mudar para outro lugar do castelo?

\- Já dei minha resposta, Harry. Não vou me esconder pelos cantos por causa do que aconteceu. E quanto mais perto de Slytherin eu estiver, mais fácil será para agir contra eles...

\- Não faça nada impensado, Draco.

\- E desde quando eu faço? – Sorriu com malicia – Sou um Slytherin e antes de tudo sou um Malfoy, não se esqueça disso.

\- Não tem como esquecer. – Harry sorriu e olhou para baixo – A gente se vê amanhã, então?

\- Pode ter certeza. Vou colocar o final das matérias em dia e amanhã nos encontramos no lago para continuarmos com as lições.

\- Combinado. – Harry ficou sem jeito, queria abraçar o amigo, transmitir o quanto estava feliz por vê-lo fora da enfermaria, mas com medo de ser rejeitado virou e foi fazendo seu caminho de volta para a torre de Gryffindor.

Draco ainda ficou um tempo olhando Harry ir, notou uma certa relutância no moreno, só não entendia o porquê daquilo. Logo que o moreno sumiu de sua vista, suspirou e ficou ereto, adquirindo sua pose aristocrática, típica de todo Malfoy. Disse a senha e entrou, estando preparado para o que quer que acontecesse.

Ϟ

Já era tarde da noite quando Draco terminou todas as lições atrasadas. Teria mais problema com as práticas que perdera, mas nada que não fosse resolvido. Guardou todo o material e foi se deitar, não deixando de lembrar quando chegou na sala comunal de Slytherin.

Nott estava com duas meninas no colo, uma era Daphne, e a outra não reconheceu e nem fez questão. Assim que ele viu o loiro, praticamente jogou as meninas do colo e foi na direção dele. Ameaçou o loiro, achando que ele estaria com medo depois do que acontecera, mas foi surpreendido por um Draco cruel e vingativo, que ameaçou não só ele, mas todos os desgraçados que haviam feito aquilo com ele. Nott sem reação, e sabendo que o loiro era capaz de todas as ameaças, se retirou da sala comunal em choque. Notara que havia algo diferente em Malfoy, algo que o fez se arrepiar.

Draco sorriu com escárnio, seria muito divertido acabar com Nott e seus amigos. Seria prazeroso velos implorar por suas vidas. Não pretendia mata-los, isso não, mas faria com que eles sofressem, muito mais do que sofrera.

Fez um feitiço para esquentar um pouco seu quarto e se cobriu. Logo o inverno chegaria, e as masmorras não era bem o lugar mais quentinho do mundo. Ao se virar na cama viu um dos cadernos de Harry. Sorriu, dessa vez com paixão. Não sabia como agradecer ao moreno ter estado em seu lado todo o tempo desde que aquilo acontecera. Sabia como queria agradecer, mas julgava que isso fosse impossível. Harry Potter era o garoto mais heterossexual que já conhecera. Se contentaria em ter somente sua amizade, mesmo que isso lhe doesse e tivesse que ver o moreno casar e ter filhos com uma garota qualquer.

Foi olhando para o material de Harry e pensando nele, que Draco adormecera. Sorria durante o sono, afinal, sonhava com seu amado.

Continua...


End file.
